The Fairytail of Emma Swan
by SombraSST
Summary: Un año después de los acontecimientos de la cuarta temporada, Emma se encuentra en una encrucijada al ver todos los impedimentos que tiene para estar con la persona que ama en realidad. Y todo ello se magnifica cuando una villana salida del mismo averno empieza a influir en la historia de Once Upon a Time. Emma y Regina, ayudadas por dos compañeras llamadas, tendrán que arreglarla.
1. Chapter 1: Introducción

**Y aquí estamos otra vez. Me he tomado una semana de descanso, y finalmente vuelvo al asunto de los fics. Este de aquí, bueno, tiene algún que otro toque de ciencia ficción, y es más que probable que haya más de una referencia a alguna serie de este género. En cualquier caso, espero que os guste ya que intento hacer algo distinto, como siempre hago.**

* * *

 _Tercera persona_

Humeaba. Un gigantesco y enorme cráter en mitad de Maine. Como si una gigantesca bomba atómica hubiese caído justo en medio de lo que, segundos antes, había sido una ciudad. Sólo quedaba un mudo testigo. En uno de los bordes del cráter, arrastrado por el viento, había un cartel, en el cual podía leerse "Bienvenidos a Storybooke", si uno se esforzaba por leer aquella quemada entrada. Hubo un resplandor dorado, y dos figuras hicieron acto de presencia.

Ataviadas con una armadura que recubría todo su cuerpo, incluido el rostro. ¿Cómo podían ver a través de lo que parecía ser metal sólido? Sólo esas personas podían saberlo. Parecían caballeros medievales... pero a la vez, daban la impresión de ser seres de un futuro cercano. Las armaduras llevaban una larga capa, que en aquellos momentos hondeaba con el viento. Una de ellas se adelantó, observando en derredor. Por un momento pareció ver algo brillante que se reflejaba en el brazo de la armadura dorada, pero cuando se giró, no vio a nadie.

Se llevaron las manos, cerradas en un puño, al hombro, y dieron un leve golpe sobre la hombrera izquierda. Hubo un resplandor y cuando cesó, la armadura se quedó dentro de dicha hombrera, dejando libre el resto del cuerpo. Se trataba de dos mujeres. Una de ellas tenía la piel del tono del chocolate, y el cabello azabache. Observaba por todo el borde de aquel gigantesco cráter con ojo crítico. La otra, pelirroja y con la piel pálida con la leche, estaba distraída y parecía, de hecho, bastante aburrida.

_ Me habías prometido que iríamos a Londres._ Reiteró la pelirroja.

_ Iremos cuando haya resuelto esto._ Dijo la morena, seria, mientras tomaba algo de ceniza y la observaba caer entre sus dedos._ Esto huele a magia negra. De la peor.

_ Creía que decías que esas cosas no existían._ Se burló la pelirroja.

_ Tu sabes tan bien como yo que todo es posible. La gente de aquí te tomaría por loca si les dices de dónde vienes.

_ No eres la más indicada para quejarte sobre la procedencia._ Dijo la pelirroja._ A ver lo que pensarían si...

_ Calla._ Dijo la morena, chistando._ Hay alguien aquí.

De hecho, sí que lo había. Entre las sombras había alguien observándolas. Una criatura que parecía humana... hasta que uno fijase la vista en sus ojos. No había la mas mínima humanidad en ello. La oscuridad que yacía en ellos, ocultos tras una máscara, era infinita.

La pelirroja no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando aquella criatura se lanzó sobre ella y, de un tirón, le arrancó su hombrera. Cuando intentó recuperarla, recibió un puñetazo que la hizo caer al suelo como una muñeca rota. La morena se giró instintivamente, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la criatura.

A simple vista, vio a una mujer con el cabello blanco. Un blanco brillante, platinado. Sus ojos eran azules, manchados por líneas rojas, que parecían conformar una celda para confinar una locura, que, sin embargo, se percibía en ellos. Todo el resto de su rostro estaba atrapado bajo una capa de acero, que era la primera piezas de una armadura ligera. Los brazales de esta llevaban cuchillas, que probablemente disuadirían a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse. La mujer se colocó la hombrera en su sitio y le dio un golpe. Desapareció, emitiendo un brillo dorado, y la morena se quedó mirando la nada, frustrada al saber que todo aquello era una trampa. Se acercó a la pelirroja y la tomó en brazo.

_ Lo siento, Anzu. No la vi venir... salió de la nada..._ Murmuró. La morena le puso el dedo sobre los labios.

_ Tranquila. Arreglaremos esto... siempre lo hacemos.

 _Emma Swan_

Llevaba ya mucho tiempo temiéndome aquello. Había pasado un año desde que derrotamos al escritor, y no habían ocurrido más incidentes. Y por eso estaba allí, en mitad de aquel restaurante. Todas las miradas convergían en mí, y yo, quería rebobinar y que no me hubiese hecho aquella pregunta. Pero allí estaba, colocada ridículamente sobre el garfio, una cajita, y en ella, un anillo con un diamante, que parecía mirarme amenazador.

_ ¿Y bien Swan? ¿Te casas conmigo?

Yo entendía que Killian había intentado hacerlo todo lo mejor posible. Entendía que, durante aquel año, se había esforzado porque nuestra relación funcionara. Pero sólo había una respuesta posible a aquella pregunta. Y si se hubiese dado cuenta de cómo cogía mi bolso discretamente, se habría dado cuenta en seguida.

_ No... lo siento, pero no.

No le di tiempo a reaccionar. A ninguno de los que estaba en aquel restaurante a decir verdad. Me bajé de aquellos enormes tacones que tan poco me gustaban y empecé a correr descalza, alejándome lo más posible de aquel restaurante. No quería verle. Y es que me sentía culpable. Porque había aprovechado sus sentimientos no correspondidos durante demasiado tiempo.

_ ¡Swan!

Maldita sea... sí que era rápido. Había corrido hasta perder el aliento. Y sin embargo el pirata había llegado y no se le veía para nada cansado. Su expresión hablaba por sí sola. Acababa de romperle el corazón en un millar de pedazos.

_ Lo siento Swan... entiendo que no estás preparada... pero... no hacía falta que salieses corriendo de esa manera.

_ Sí hacía falta._ Reconocí, más para mí misma que para él._ Tenemos que dejar de vernos, Killian. Esto es una mentira. Creo que lo sabes tan bien como yo.

_ Yo creía que si me esforzaba lo suficiente._ Me miró a los ojos._ Llegarías a quererme.

_ Yo también lo creía._ Me sinceré._ Pero... no es cierto. Es mejor que me vaya. Para los dos.

_ ¿Esto es por Neal?_ Preguntó. Notaba como me clavaba la mirada.

_ No... no tiene nada que ver con Neal.

Era otra persona la que me había hecho empezar a salir con aquel hombre estúpidamente para intentar darle celos. Una mujer. Una mujer que me perdía hasta límites insospechados. Una mujer casada. Y ese pensamiento era el que me quemaba por dentro.

 _Regina Mills_

_ No... esta noche no..._ Murmuré, apartándome.

Me puse de espaldas a él, en el otro lado de la cama, y finalmente me puse en pie. Llevábamos meses sin hacer nada. No me apetecía. Nunca lo hacía. Y cuando lo hacíamos, pensaba en todo menos en él. No quería estar con Robin en aquel momento. No podría mirarla a los ojos.

Y es que, una vez más, había acudido a mí aquel pensamiento, aquel recuerdo. Recordaba a la rubia, a Emma Swan. No podía sacármela de la cabeza. Había hecho lo que creía correcto, y sin embargo, ahora me sentía desdichada otra vez. Quería una familia, y eso tenía. Pero no me sentía bien.

Me sentía exactamente igual que cuando estaba con Leopold. Atrapada, enclaustrada en mi propia casa. Se suponía que Robin era mi amor verdadero, y sin embargo, no me sentía plena con él. Suponía que era mi destino. Estaba condenada a ser infeliz, hiciera lo que hiciera. Lo había aceptado, y era por ello que ya no me esforzaba en luchar. Ya no había nada contra lo que hacerlo.

A hurtadillas me dirigí a la habitación que Henry compartía con Roland y cogí el libro que tantas cosas había hecho por mí, tanto buenas como malas. Quizá necesitaba recordar algo del pasado. Me fui al salón, y abrí el libro. Y entonces, me invadió la incomprensión, y comencé a pasar las páginas sin entender. Estaban todas en blanco. Se me aceleró el pulso, porque la última vez que ese libro había estado así había sido cuando Emma había estado en el pasado. ¿Acaso había alguien jugando con el tiempo?

 _Anzu Stealer_

Los viajes locales siempre me daban mareo. Atravesar portales era extraño. Antes no tenía esos problemas. Suspiré, pensando en el pasado, y ayudé a Cinder a ponerse de pie. Al principio pensé que se había dislocado el hombro, pero estaba bien, era una guerrera y sabía exactamente como sobrellevar aquella situación. Aún recuerdo cuando la encontré, perdida, sola y combativa. No se podía ser más encantadora.

Sin embargo, ahora teníamos otros problemas. Y no me refería sólo a la limitación para viajar que teníamos dado que Cinder no tenía su armadura. Estaba más bien pensando en lo que esa cosa podía hacer con su armadura. Había seguido su rastro y, sin embargo, me había llevado allí, a aquella ciudad, que parecía en plena actividad.

Storybrooke. Cinder estaba observando el recorte de los edificios. Era como una niña pequeña. Desconocía todo lo que había a su alrededor, y todo le parecía nuevo y brillante. Extrañaba eso. A mi edad, pocas cosas me sorprendían ya. Me encontraba mirándome en el espejo, mirando a esa mujer morena que me devolvía la mirada. A veces no me conocía.

Entonces vi a una mujer corriendo, con un libro en las manos, y me sonreí. Había encontrado un cabo. Me giré y cogí a Cinder del brazo. Ella se quejaba de que siempre estaba corriendo, pero era parte de mi personalidad. Al menos esta vez.

_ ¡Oiga!_ Llamé a la mujer morena, que se giró, a pesar de su aparente prisa._ ¿Qué le pasa exactamente?

_ El libro... está vacío._ Dijo, enseñándome un volumen con las hojas en blanco.

_ Sí... eso a veces pasa._ Dije._ ¿No solía estar vacío, verdad?

_ No... no solía estarlo..._ La mujer pareció darse cuenta de algo._ ¿Por qué estoy hablando esto con usted? Ni tan siquiera la conozco.

_ Tengo una de esas caras._ Dije, cogiendo el libro.

_ ¿Una de esas caras?

_ Una de esas caras que hacen que la gente le cuente cosas._ Dijo Cinder._ Soy Cinder, y esta es Anzu. Es un poco gruñona, pero ha venido a ayudar.

_ Soy Regina._ Dijo la mujer._ ¿Sabes lo que está pasando?

_ Es que... somos viajeras del tiempo._ Dijo Cinder, dándole misterio._ Y... me han robado mi transporte.

_ Alguien interesado en cambiar esta historia, al parecer._ Dije, devolviéndole el libro._ Vamos a tener que encontrarla... y corregir lo que haya hecho, antes de que sea tarde y la realidad se desmorone.

_ Muy bien... entonces vayamos._ Dijo Regina, cruzándose de brazos.

_ Ah... ¿Pero es que quieres venir?_ Pregunté, extrañada._ Será peligroso, la verdad.

Regina tenía en sus manos su móvil, y en ese momento se encontraba enviando un mensaje de texto, o al menos eso pensaba. Pensaba venir, desde luego. Se le veía en la mirada. Tenía el brillo de la aventura en los ojos. El mismo que tenía yo, a decir verdad.

_ La Sheriff y yo os acompañaremos._ Sentenció.

_ Muy bien. Se agradece, supongo._ Dije, sonriendo.

 _?_

Hacer estallar toda la ciudad había valido la pena con tal de conseguir aquella hombrera y poder comenzar con mi plan. Mi tiempo estaba perdido. De modo que la tarea era sencilla. No restaba más que reescribirlo por completo. Empezaría por el principio. Tendría mi propia historia, y mi final feliz. Sí, haciendo trampas... Pero eso hacía mucho que había dejado de importarme.

El bosque encantado mostraba el mismo perfil que en su día tuvo. El aire olía del mismo modo, la tierra bajo mis pies tenía el mismo tacto. Nada había cambiado. Lo cual tenía sentido, después de todo. Me observé en un charco que había formado la lluvia, y me di cuenta de que así iba a desentonar. Alcé la mano, y quedé envuelta en bruma roja durante unos segundos.

Cuando la bruma se disipó me encontré como reflejo a una dama de piel pálida, cabello oscuro y, en apariencia, bastante inofensiva. Baja y delgada. Nadie me daría importancia con esa cara y vestida de campesina. La ropa era algo que ya arreglaría según la situación.

Me acerqué a la entrada de la ciudadela, observando alrededor. Cualquiera diría que era una campesina cualquiera, ignorante incluso, que desconocía por completo en el mundo en el que vivía. Me acerqué a las puertas, y uno de los guardias me retuvo con el brazo.

_ ¿A dónde crees que vas, niña?_ Me preguntó.

_ Sólo quiero entrar en la ciudadela... Me han dicho que el príncipe Leopold va a asistir a los festejos.

_ ¿Y puedes pagar la entrada?

En ese momento me percaté de que no llevaba dinero. Era algo que desde hacía tiempo no necesitaba para nada. La verdad, no sabía que hubiese que pagar para entrar en la ciudadela... pero mi maquiavélica mente ya tenía un plan. Bastante sencillo, en realidad.

_ Quizá podría pagar con... una visita a sus barracones... soldado..._ Me mordí el labio.

El soldado no necesitó mucho fuelle. Lo más probable es que llevase toda la mañana allí. Intercambió unas palabras con su compañero y le tomó del brazo para llevarme a una habitación en las almenas. Yo me dejé llevar, pero en cuanto nos quedamos a solas, las tornas cambiaron. Le empujé contra la pared, y alcé la mano, haciendo aparecer una llamarada blanca. El hombre la miró, con temor, y yo sonreí.

_ Está mal aprovecharse de las jovencitas._ Alcé la mano y le lancé la llamarada, observándolo arder.

Había mucho que hacer, y no podía perder más tiempo. Había una jovencita llamada Cora que necesitaba que yo le resolviese la vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo ya tengo preparadas las lágrimas desde hace tiempo, Love, que lo más probable es que la serie acabe tan podrida que tengamos eso al final. Aquí tienes la actualización.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Aquella llamada me descolocó. Hacía un año en el que apenas veía a Regina a excepción del momento en el que dejaba a Henry el Lunes y le recogía el viernes. Al parecer había una nueva crisis. ¿Era malo que esa idea me atrajera tanto? Cuando tenía que ser la Salvadora era cuando único parecía que realmente pudiese hacer algo con mi vida. Ciertamente era bastante patosa, pero lo cierto es que me esforzaba. Y cuando estábamos en peligro era cuando notaba a Regina más cerca de mí.

Me sentía como una tonta, buscando fantasmas. Buscaba señales en ella, y al final siempre demostraba estar equivocada. Regina estaba tan cerca de amarme como de volver al lado oscuro. Y confieso que eso me estaba matando por dentro, poco a poco. Nos reuníamos en la torre del reloj. Le daba a todo aquello un toque misterioso.

Releía el mensaje de Regina una y otra vez mientras iba avanzando por la carretera. En parte quería alejarme de Storybrooke, y sobre todo de Killian. Las cosas no podían ser peores después de lo que había hecho. Había pasado demasiado tiempo jugando con él. Aquel mensaje hablaba sobre viajes en el tiempo, sobre historias alteradas. Me recordaba un poco al viaje que yo misma había hecho. Si alguien había estado haciendo cambios intencionadamente, no sabía hasta dónde llegaría la catástrofe.

Y entonces, al llegar a la torre, me la encontré con aquellas dos mujeres desconocidas. Parecían estar ya preparadas para su gran viaje. Regina de hecho iba ya vestida para la ocasión. Y una vez más... esa vocecita en mi cabeza me tuvo que recordar que sus ojos estaban más arriba de a dónde enfocaban los míos. No es que Regina me lo pusiera fácil.

_ De modo... que esta es la Sheriff._ Las palabras de la mujer morena me devolvieron a la realidad._ Tendría que cambiarse antes de venir, pero no nos sobra el tiempo.

_ Yo me ocupo de eso._ Regina chasqueó los dedos, y cuando quise darme cuenta, llevaba una casaca y unos pantalones de época.

_ Entonces, pongámonos en marcha._ Dijo la pelirroja.

La mujer morena dio un toque a su hombrera, que se desplegó hasta formar todo un guantelete. Era extraño. Formaba todo el brazo de una armadura, pero nada más. Apuntó a la pared, y un rayo de luz salió disparado, generando un portal. Abrí los ojos como platos, recordando lo mucho que a Zelena le había costado generar un portal al pasado. Y aquella mujer, sin embargo, lo había hecho con una facilidad pasmosa.

_ Muy bien, adelante._ Exclamó, dándonos paso._ Procurad no perderos.

La pelirroja fue la primera en cruzar. Regina y yo nos miramos, respiramos hondo y la seguimos. Sentí cierto calor al atravesar el portal, y finalmente pude ver el bosque encantado. Nadie diría que acababa de aparecer un portal allí. En cuanto se cerró, tras la morena, la calma se instauró por completo.

_ Muy bien... hemos llegado unas horas antes de que produzca la alteración que ha dejado tu libro en blanco, Regina._ Dijo la mujer._ Debemos seguir el rastro hasta que se enfríe.

_ No debería ser muy difícil de encontrar._ Dijo la pelirroja._ Esa armadura destacará.

_ Seguramente se habrá cambiado, como nosotras._ Dijo Regina._ No será tan sencillo.

Anzu no compartió nada más, simplemente echó a andar, con la mirada fija en un punto. Empezamos a seguirla, principalmente porque no queríamos separarnos, pero parecía saber a dónde iba, porque no tardamos en llegar a la ciudadela del castillo.

 _Cora Mills_

Estaba a punto de convertirme en princesa. Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente mis mayores problemas desaparecerían. Leopold era bueno, atento, y me quería. Yo... no sabía si lo que sentía era amor, pero desde luego, me sentía cómoda a su lado, porque me respetaba, a diferencia de la mayor parte de los hombres que había conocido. A diferencia de Jonathan, ese bastardo que en aquel momento estaba a mi lado, intentando estropearlo todo.

_ Muy bien... te pagaré..._ Dije, entre dientes._ Espérame aquí, cuando haya caído la noche.

Él quería que le pagase por su silencio con respecto a que el bebé que llevaba en mis entrañas era suyo. Si Leopold lo sabía, lo más probable es que me hiciera irme de palacio. Perdería mis pretensiones al trono, una vida perfecta que empezaba a forjarse. No podía permitirlo de ninguna de las maneras.

Le vi alejarse, con los ojos llenos de furia. Realmente deseaba que le pasara algo terrible, pero no estaba en mi mano. Iba a volver al castillo, y alejarme de aquella pequeña construcción lo antes posible, contando con que tenía que rapiñar algunas cosas para que me dejase en paz, pero entonces, escuché un ruido, un choque, y me giré.

Y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Eva, sujeta por una doncella cuyo rostro no me era familiar. Aunque no era de extrañar, a fin de cuentas Leopold tenía a muchas doncellas y sirvientes en el palacio. Era difícil que los conociera a todos. Lo que sí me sorprendió fue ver con qué facilidad mantenía presa a Eva, que se debatía con todas sus fuerzas para salir.

_ Esta mujer os espiaba, mi señora._ Me dijo la doncella, con tono respetuoso._ Creí que era conveniente retenerla hasta que vos decidierais cómo actuar.

_ Muchas gracias, querida... has hecho lo correcto._ Dije, sonriendo._ ¿Cómo te llamas?

_ Augustine._ Dijo la mujer, sin soltar a la espía.

_ ¡Suéltame! Soy una princesa, no tienes derecho a retenerme.

_ Silencio._ Dije, clavando en ella mi mirada.

En ese momento sentí como una oleada de tinieblas se adueñaba de mi corazón. De algún modo supe que esa mujer iba a arruinarme la vida, que no iba a permitir que me casara con leopold, porque ese era su sueño egoísta.

_ Sígueme, Augustine. Eva, tú y yo vamos a dar un paseo._ Dije, mientras echaba a andar.

Augustine, de alguna forma, supo contener a Eva mientras bajábamos a la mazmorras del castillo. La lanzo a una de las celdas, casi con tanto desprecio como sentía yo. Y entonces, le entregué una daga que había cogido cuando habíamos pasado por la armería.

_ Mátala._ Le ordené._ Asegúrate de que nada pueda relacionarla conmigo. Este tiene que ser mi reino, no el suyo.

En ese momento yo no lo vi, pero mis ojos estaban teñidos de rojo mientras me daba la vuelta y me dirigía de vuelta a mis aposentos. No iba a pagar a Jonathan, el único modo de que mantuviese la boca cerrada es que él compartiese el mismo destino que la princesa entrometida.

 _Regina Mills_

El rastro que Anzu estaba siguiendo nos llevaba a mi fortaleza... aunque, a simple vista, se veía que no lo era. Al menos, no lo era aún. Los guardias no iban vestidos de negro. Era el atuendo que los guardias llevaban cuando aún estaba casada con Leopold, y que por lo que sabía, en el tiempo en el que estábamos, los tiempos de su padre, aún llevaban. Temía encontrarme con alguien con quien no debía. Pero Anzu iba muy segura mientras bajaba por las escaleras a la mazmorra. Seguía un brillo en su brazalete, que parecía indicarle el rastro hacia nuestro objetivo.

Todo me era aún confuso mientras la miraba bajar el brazalete. Se escuchaban gritos. Corrí, adelantándome, para encontrarme una escena dantesca. Una joven Eva intentaba huir desesperadamente de una mujer que, armada con un puñal, se reía con un tono desmesurado. Intuía que podía haberla matado antes, pero que estaba complicando las cosas a propósito.

_ ¡Basta!_ Exclamé, llamando la atención de ambas.

Eva aprovechó ese momento para salir corriendo. Y la mujer trató de seguirla, pero Anzu se puso en medio. La mujer se crispó, y poco tardó en envolverse en humo rojo y adoptar su verdadero aspecto. Y lo cierto es que lo que Anzu había dicho para describirla se quedaba corta con respecto a la apariencia que daba.

La morena alzó la mano, y una espada salió despedida desde el fragmento de armadura, se elevó y describió una parábola, antes de caer en su mano. Ella la blandió con destreza, y miró a la otra mujer, que sin embargo siguió impasible.

_ ¿Acaso te crees que has ganado?_ Le preguntó, con ironía. Anzu tenía los ojos fríos._ Sólo estaba probando. Tengo grandes planes, y si crees que tú y tus amiguitas vais a detenerme, estás muy equivocada.

_ ¿Cree que viajar en el tiempo es un juego?_ La morena colocó la espada sobre su garganta._ Puedes destruir vidas... familias enteras... sin darte cuenta siquiera. ¡No puedes cambiar la historia a tu antojo!

_ Pero tú sí...

Se hizo un silencio en la mazmorra, sólo detenido por el sonido de las cadenas de algunos grilletes que se movían por acción de la corriente. Durante unos segundos, ambas mujeres se miraron la una a la otra sin decir nada.

_ ¿Te crees que no te conozco? Quizá no pueda leerte la mente como a los demás._ Algo me dijo que, bajo aquella máscara de acero, la mujer se reía._ Lo veo en tus ojos, en la forma en la que miras a todas las personas en esta sala, incluso a mí. Te crees por encima de la situación. Estás segura de que ninguna de estas personas es tan lista como tú, y por eso no confías en ellas.

_ Eso no es cierto._ Dijo Anzu. Sin embargo, le tembló un poco la mirada.

_ Pondremos eso a prueba._ La mujer llevó el brazo a su hombrera y le dio un golpe, envolviéndose en luz blanca._ Nos vemos a la próxima.

Anzu volvió a comprimir la espada y a dejarla en su brazo. Realmente las palabras de aquella mujer, que parecía más una criatura del infierno que una mujer propiamente dicha, me dejaron pensando. Anzu había hablando mucho sobre lo que debíamos hacer, pero con la excusa de las prisas, no teníamos idea de quién era ella... o de cómo pensaba.

_ Regina... Mira el libro... ¿Qué pasa en el libro?_ Me apremió Emma.

Cogí el libro y miré las páginas que antes estaban en blanco. Vi como las páginas recuperaban su texto. La historia se corrigió. Mi madre fue expulsada de palacio... tuvo que volver con su padre al establo... y el resto... el resto ya lo conocía. Era triste tener que ayudar a forjar yo misma la destrucción de mi madre.

_ Está todo como debe._ Dije, sincera, guardando el libro en su sitio.

_ Volvamos, entonces. Estaremos mejor en vuestro tiempo hasta que se produzca la siguiente distorsión.

 _Emma Swan_

Sentí a Regina algo tensa durante la vuelta, pero sin embargo no me atreví a decirle nada. Bastante difícil estaban las cosas entre nosotras como para meterme en su vida más de lo que lo había hecho. Probablemente en aquel momento estuviese con su amado esposo, contándole como, una vez más, no había hecho nada por ayudar en aquella misión.

No dejaba de pensar en aquella mujer, la causante de todo. La forma en que miraba me daba escalofríos. Con todo, seguía preocupándome tanto como ella la mujer morena, lo que planeaba. Anzu no me parecía de fiar. Me fui al local de la abuelita y pedí una habitación, porque no me veía con fuerzas de volver al piso que compartía con mi madre y enfrentarme a cómo me juzgaba.

Me tiré sobre la cama, con la bolsa de comida que había pedido. No me veía con ánimos para ser educada. Devoraría aquella hamburguesa y me quedaría dormida allí, intentando evitar pensar en aquella bruja que me tenía hechizada, y de la que no conseguía olvidarme.

 _Regina Mills_

La casa estaba en penumbra. La lámpara de noche estaba encendida sobre el despacho mientras examinaba aquel libro. Estaba anotando una por una todas las situaciones que me parecían importantes de las registradas en el libro, las que podían desenredar toda la historia como la de mi madre. Tenía una lista que se hacía cada vez más larga. No me había dado cuenta de cuantas cosas podían alterar esa historia.

Mis ojos se detuvieron sobre aquella página. La que me reflejaba ante aquella taberna. La que reflejaba como había salido huyendo. Irónicamente, ahora sentía que estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero no con la misma persona. Cerré el libro y guardé lo que tenia apuntado en su interior. Debía volver a la cama con Robin. Le encontré ya dormido, y lo agradecí. Me sentía vacía. Noté como su brazo me rodeaba el pecho y suspiré.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parece que los reviews están un poco secos últimamente. Love, como dejes de comentar, te mato... No sé Aún si Maléfica saldrá en el fic, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Sí, la idea es que la historia se desarrolle en diferentes puntos del tiempo, que hay que ir corrigiendo porque nuestra villana está haciendo de las suyas.**

* * *

 _Cinder_

Trataba de dormir, pero el sonido y los destellos de Anzu trabajando me sacaron de mi sueño. A veces hacía esas cosas. Se pasaba la noche entera trabajando en algún cachivache. Al parecer había estado consiguiendo algunos trastos viejos, y ya estaba jugando con ellos otra vez. ¿Qué iba a hacer con aquella mujer? Me puse en pie y le pasé la mano por delante de los ojos para llamar su atención. Cuando se abstraía era como una niña pequeña construyendo castillos de arena.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ Intento hacer un visor._ Me dijo._ Un filtro para que no nos engañen los trucos de esa mujer.

_ ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo? ¿Acaso sabes ya cómo se camufla?_ Pregunté.

_ Sabes que la magia no es lo mío._ Bufó, provocando un chispazo entre sus aparatos._ No tengo ni idea.

_ Pero lo averiguarás... porque no soportas cuando no sabes algo._ La piqué, ella me dedicó una mirada asesina._ Sabes que estoy en lo cierto, no te pongas así.

_ Vale, lo siento..._ suspiró._ Es que todo este asunto nos ha arruinado nuestro viaje. Quería enseñarte muchas cosas.

_ Ya habrá tiempo para eso, morena._ dije, guiñándole un ojo.

_ Todo el del universo._ Dijo, sonriéndome._ Pero no me gusta que me utilicen, ya me conoces.

 _Emma Swan_

Me notaba tensa. No me quitaba de la cabeza a Regina, de modo que salí fuera a tomar el aire. No me gustaba nada la situación. Cuando la morena se enterase de lo que había hecho... ¿Qué me diría? Me pasaba demasiado tiempo simplemente fantaseando con su cuerpo. Repentinamente noté como alguien me agarraba, y todo a mi alrededor se desdibujaba.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré en un páramo. Había edificios derruidos allá donde mirase, sentí un respingo al reconocer la torre del reloj, que se había partido en dos, y había caído en medio de lo que en su día debió ser la carretera. Sin embargo, el asfalto había desaparecido, junto con la mayoría de los edificios. Apenas quedaban unos cuantos, y la mayoría estaban irreconocibles.

Y frente a mí, estaba aquella malvada mujer. Llevé la mano a la funda del arma, por puro instinto, y lancé un disparo. De hecho, no pude evitar seguir apretando el gatillo hasta que el cargador se vació. Noté una ráfaga de viento, y lo siguiente que vi es como adelantaba el puño, giraba lateralmente la mano y abría el puño. Las balas, una tras otra, cayeron al suelo.

_ Ahorrátelo._ Me recomendó._ Si quisiera matarte, ya habrías muerto. No eres más que una sombra de lo que podrías llegar a ser.

_ Me has traído aquí sólo para enseñarme tus trucos. Porque no tengo toda el día._ Mi mano buscaba otro cargador que llevaba en la chaqueta. Quizá si la pillaba desprevenida, las cosas serían distintas.

_ Podrías vaciarme ese cargador que buscas en el cráneo y no me matarías, Emma._ Me dijo, obligándome a mirar sus enfermizos ojos._ ¿Sería mucho pedir un poco de tu atención?

_ ¿Qué se supone que quieres?_ Pregunté.

_ Hacerte reflexionar un poco, Emma. Sobre el futuro... este futuro, en concreto. Es apenas unos años después de tu apacible presente.

_ No si yo puedo impedirlo._ Dije, encontré por fin el cargador y la apunté, aún sabiendo que era inútil. Ella se rió.

_ No te estoy amenazando... salvadora. Sólo quiero recordarte que el tiempo es efímero... y que si quieres algo... deberías cogerlo sin más.

Parpadeé, y me vi sola en mitad de la calle otra vez. Volví a la cama. Aquellas palabras me habían hecho pensar. Sólo había una cosa que realmente quería.

 _Regina_

Cuando desperté al día siguiente, me encontré sola en la cama. Robin se levantaba cuando despuntaba el alba y volvía al anochecer la gran mayoría de los días. Me puse en pie y me dirigí a la cocina, adormilada. Henry ya estaba allí, comiendo un bol de cereales. Era festivo, por lo que no tenía que preocuparme de llevarle a clase. Roland debía seguir durmiendo, era remolón como él solo.

_ Buenos días, cariño._ Dije, sentándome frente a él._ ¿Qué tal has dormido?

_ Mejor que tú, por lo que veo._ Dijo, Alzando una ceja. Aquel niño sabía algo._ ¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche?

_ Revisando el libro de cuentos._ Dije, me negaba a volver a mentirle._ Aunque algo me dice que eso ya lo sabes.

_ Lo has llenado de marcadores, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta._ Me dijo, alzando las cejas. Se ponía muy mono cuando hacía eso._ ¿Por qué las últimas páginas están en blanco?

_ ¡¿Cómo?!_ Pregunté, cogiendo el libro.

Efectivamente, a partir de uno de los puntos que había tomado como referencia, todas las páginas estaban en blanco. Aquella mujer actuaba más deprisa de lo que yo me imaginaba. Cerré el libro y me puse en pie.

_ Henry, tengo trabajo que hacer._ Le dije, saliendo de la cocina.

_ Pero cuando vuelvas quiero que me lo cuentes todo._ Me dijo. Sonreí.

_ Está bien.

 _Ingrid_

Alcé la mano y un torrente helado cayó sobre el soldado que se lanzaba contra mí. Aquello me indignaba. Mis propias tropas se atrevían a atacarme. ¿Contra quién se creían que se enfrentaban? Les daría una lección de humildad digna de ser vista.

_ Se te escapa uno.

Me giré hacia Augustine, que parecía encontrar todo aquello divertido. Tomé al guardia por la espalda y lo convertí en un trozo de hielo, que se hizo añicos al caer al suelo. Me miré en el espejo, fijando la vista por un segundo en mis ojos de color morado, y deshaciéndome rápidamente de las dudas que me pasaban por la cabeza.

Mi memoria estaba confusa. No recordaba cuando había aparecido Augustine. Por momentos pensaba que lo había hecho hacía apenas unas horas, y luego me daba la sensación de que había sido una amiga de toda la vida.

_ ¡Corred! ¡Es un monstruo!

Monstruo. Aquella palabra, aquella horrible palabra lo había empezado todo. Sentía como, irónicamente, me hervía la sangre cuando la escuchaba. Me puse en pie, dirigiéndome hacia aquellas voces. Los criados que aquella misma mañana habían hecho mi cama. Tomé a la doncella por el cuello y la elevé por encima de mí con asombrosa facilidad.

Iba a lanzar el golpe de gracia cuando uno de los ventanales se hizo añicos. Alguien acababa de entrar por él. Solté a la doncella mientras fijaba mi vista en aquella persona. Vestía una armadura dorada, más propia de uno de los cientos de libros que había leído aquellos años de soledad.

_ Suéltala_ La voz sonaba amortiguada bajo el casco, pero estaba claro que era de mujer.

La solté, y la dejé salir corriendo, pero no porque quisiera obedecerla, sino porque el desafío parecía mucho mayor por su parte, y lo cierto es que estaba aburrida.

_ ¿Desafías a la reina de las nieves?_ Pregunté, notaba como el poder crecía dentro de mí. Notaba el frío llegar a mis manos.

_ No, lo cierto es que buscaba a Augustine…_ Dijo mi interlocutora._ Me sorprende que la "reina de las nieves" se haya dejado lavar el cerebro con tanta facilidad.

Lancé un chorro de hielo sobre ella, que cubrió por completo la armadura, pero no pareció tener el efecto deseado. Cuando se movió el hielo se fragmentó, la mujer alzó la mano y una espada salió despedida contra el techo, le dio a la lámpara, y provocó que diese un salto hacia atrás. Tuvo que agacharse a recoger un arma.

_ ¿Un poco torpe por tu parte, no crees, Anzu?

Me giré y vi a Augustine, que sostenía una lanza en posición de ataque. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso creía que necesitaba ayuda?

 _Regina_

_ Yo a este plan le veo lagunas._ Dije, sinceramente, mientras miraba por la esquina de la pared._ ¿De verdad esperas que por un casual encontremos a Gerda sin que Ingrid o Augustine nos vean?

_ Bueno, pero para eso está Emma._ Argumentó Cinder._ Es la distracción perfecta.

_ ¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que tardará Augustine en darse cuenta de que la que va dentro de la armadura no es Anzu? Os estáis jugando la vida de Emma como si no fuera nada._ Aquello me sacaba de quicio. Emma me preocupaba más de lo que quería admitir en voz alta.

_ Más del que crees._ Intervino la morena, girando una esquina._ Ya lo ha dicho, cree que no me fío de vosotras. Yo normalmente no le doy mi armadura a cualquiera.

_ ¿Y Cinder?_ Pregunté, mirando a la pelirroja._ ¿No creerá que es ella cuando empiece a percibir las diferencias?

_ No, eso no creo que pase. Anzu y yo manejamos disciplinas diferen…

_ Cinder es una negada usando una espada._ Terminó la morena, llevándose los dedos a ese "visor" que había construido._ Vamos, por aquí.

_ Bueno… negada, negada, tampoco._ Contraatacó ella._ Tan sólo es que… bueno, se me dan mejor las armas de fuego…

_ ¿No podemos discutir eso más tarde? Emma está combatiendo contra Ingrid ahora._ Dije, tensa._ Le hará cualquier cosa si no nos damos prisa.

Pero al llegar nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos un problema. Gerda estaba tirada en el suelo, inconsciente, con un guardia congelado sobre ella. Estaba claro que de ahí no iba a moverse. Recogí la urna que había en el suelo, a su lado. Y miré a Anzu.

_ ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

_ No pasa nada, Anzu tiene un plan._ Dije._ ¿Verdad, tú siempre tienes un plan?

_ Dame un minuto, vale._ La morena miraba la urna._ Necesito pensar.

_ ¡No nos sobra el tiempo!_ la apremié

 _Emma_

El frío. Ese horrible frío era arrollador. Sentía mis labios congelados sobre la armadura. Me castañeaban los dientes. Y poco a poco, me iba resultando cada vez más difícil moverme. La armadura estaba completamente helada por fuera, y por más que fuese quitando las capas de hielo, el metal seguía estando a una temperatura propia de un congelador. Me iba a terminar muriendo allí dentro, por hipotermia.

Lancé un mandoble tembloroso a Ingrid, que generó una capa de hielo que la protegió. El arma se me cayó al suelo. Porque mis dedos congelados ya no se movían. Me desplomé y miré a aquellas dos mujeres. Augustine ni siquiera se había movido más que para mover aquella lanza, tan fina que parecía más decorativa que funcional, tal como movería una batuta.

_ Esperaba más de ti, Anzu._ Se burló._ Tanta palabrería… y al final has caído con la misma facilidad que los demás. Yo gano.

_ No_ Rectifiqué, dándole un golpe a la hombrera para retirar mi armadura._ Tú pierdes.

Me caí al suelo, con una sonrisa en los labios, y miré a aquella mujer perversa, que se había equivocado de pleno. Creía que podía leer mentes pero, en cualquier caso, bajo el caso, su poder había fallado. Y nuestro plan estaba saliendo tal y como queríamos.

_ ¿Sor-sorprendida de ve-verme, Augustine?_ Taramudeé._ Lo siento, esta vez no tengo balas para ti.

_ Acabemos con esto de una vez._ Dijo Ingrid, alzando la mano.

_ ¡No!_ Augustine interpuso la lanza entre Ingrid y yo._ A esta la quiero viva.

_ Como quieras._ Ingrid bajó la mano. Estaba claro que el conjuro que Augustine había usado era tremendamente fuerte.

Esta vez fue ella la que alzó la mano y sentí, instantáneamente, como mi cuerpo se caldeaba y dejaba de temblar. Mis manos, hacía un momento pálidas, habían recuperado su tono habitual.

_ ¡Ya basta!_ Me giré y vi a Gerda, Urna en mano._ ¡Ingrid, detente ahora mismo! No me obligues a usar esto.

_ ¡No volveré a detenerme, nunca!_ Dijo la reina de las nieves, alzando la mano._ Si es necesario acabaré contigo, igual que hice con Helga.

Gerda no dijo nada más. Simplemente destapó la Urna. Ingrid se dio la vuelta y trató de salir corriendo, pero el hechizo de aquel objeto fue más fuerte que ella. No fue agradable ver cómo se la tragaba, y finalmente la Urna quedaba en manos de la pelirroja.

_ Esto no cambia nada, solamente tengo que volver a sacarla._ Exclamó Augustine.

Pero no pudo anticiparse a tiempo a que Anzu la asaltara por la espalda. Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes. Los ojos de aquella bestia casi parecieron sentir algo de temor al ver cómo la mujer lograba agarrar aquella lanza.

_ Te vas a marchar de esta época, y no volverás a intervenir en ella. Deja a Ingrid en paz._ Aunque parecía a punto de decir algo más, Anzu no pudo terminar. La lanza se convirtió en un espadón, y le hizo un profundo corte en la mano.

Augustine se desvaneció sin dejar rastro alguno. Vi como Gerda quedaba envuelta en una humareda morada, y finalmente revelaba que se trataba de Regina. Corrió en mi dirección, y finalmente se agachó para quedar a mi altura.

_ ¿Estás bien, Emma?_ Me preguntó.

_ Sí, estoy bien.

Mentía, porque lo cierto es que debía tener una taquicardia intensa. Ella estaba tan cerca que casi podía oír el latir de su corazón. Y no me pude quitar las palabras de Augustine de la cabeza. Acababa de ver la muerte de cerca, y no pude reprimirme. Tomé a Regina de la cintura y la atraje hacia mí para besarla. La noté responder al beso, y sentí como mi corazón botaba de emoción.


	4. Chapter 4

**De momento Maléfica no va a salir en el fic, ya veremos más adelante. A mí también me gustaba narrar con Mal. Algo me dice, Love, que este capítulo va a hacer que quieras asesinarme... pero es lo que hay, toca sufrir.**

* * *

 _Regina_

Los labios de Emma eran indescriptibles. Cualquier cosa que pudiese decir, sería indescriptible. Sentía mi corazón botar dentro de mí, como hacía muchos años que no lo había hecho. Mi corazón ardía, mi respiración se agitaba mantenía los ojos cerrados. Pero, repentinamente, la memoria volvió a su sitio y me aparté rápidamente.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué haces?_ Le pregunté, dando un paso atrás._ ¿Acaso se le ha congelado el cerebro, señorita Swan?

_ Pero… Regina…_ Exclamó, poniéndose en pie.

_ Pero nada, Emma. Soy una mujer casada… ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Probablemente, en lo mismo en lo que estaba pensando yo. ¿Qué diablos me pasaba? Parecía yo la que tenía el cerebro helado por responderle al beso. ¿Qué pensaría Robin si se enteraba? Se suponía que nos habíamos casado por amor. ¿Por qué sentía tantas dudas? No estaba bien. Lo mejor era olvidarlo. Tenía que olvidarme de Emma Swan.

_ No estaba pensando en nada._ La forma en la que me miró, me dolió más de lo que quisiera admitir._ La gente no piensa nada al dar un beso. Eso es lo que lo hace tan especial.

_ ¡Alguien puede echarnos un poco de ayuda aquí!_ La voz de Cinder me devolvió a la realidad repentinamente.

_ Sólo es un corte._ Se quejó Anzu._ Se me curará pronto.

_ Ya me encargo yo._ Espeté. De ese modo aprovecharía para mantenerme apartada de Emma mientras preparábamos el viaje de vuelta.

 _Emma Swan_

Me costaba asumir la magnitud del desastre que había hecho. Estaba claro que yo no significaba nada para Regina. Me había hecho ilusiones, y había estado fantaseando sin remedio, creyéndome que sus miradas significaban algo, creyendo que la forma en que me sonreía, era porque me deseaba a mí. Había sido todo una tontería, y ahora, representaba otra noche sin dormir.

No podía dejarlo así, necesitaba hablar con Regina o me comería por dentro lo que estaba sintiendo. No me bastaba con el argumento de que "era una mujer casada". No era la primera vez que tenía un amante estándolo. ¿Qué le daría aquel hombre de los bosques? Porque… yo lo sabía, lo había sentido cuando Regina me había besado. Yo le gustaba.

Me escurrí hasta llegar a los jardines de su casa, con intención de trepar por la pared hasta llegar a la ventana o algo así. Por alguna razón, llevaba la espada de mi padre. Sentía que la iba a necesitar. Sin embargo, la puerta de la entrada al abrirse, me tomó por sorpresa, y por poco no me da tiempo a esconderme.

Si Robin no hubiese intentado ser tan silencioso, quizá le habría dado tiempo a verme. Si no hubiese corrido con tanta prisa al coche que había aparcado en la entrada, quizá se hubiese percatado de mi escarabajo amarillo. Sus prisas, me llamaron la atención, y decidí que ya hablaría con Regina más tarde. Me metí en el escarabajo y arranqué, siguiendo al ladrón con las luces apagadas.

Paró en el hospital, y un oscuro presentimiento empezó a hacer presa de mí mientras lo seguía por los pasillos. Bajó al sótano y se me encogió el corazón al imaginarme lo que pasaba. Me quedé parada unos segundos, viento como entraba en la habitación, y eso me hizo quedarme fría unos instantes, hasta que la sangre volvió a correr por mis venas.

Y miré por la rendija, sólo para observar una escena repugnante. Ahogué una arcada, mientras observaba a Zelena cabalgar sobre Robin, que aferraba su trasero desnudo como si su vida dependiese de ello. Quizá así fuera, no podía saberlo.

_ Así… ¡Eso es, cerdo! ¡Préñame!_ Gritaba la pelirroja.

Recordaba que Zelena había perdido a su primer hijo, pero ni de lejos se me ocurría que estuviese intentando engendrar otro sólo para torturar a Regina. Y Robin no parecía estar dando demasiados problemas mientras la azotaba. Yo ahogué otra arcada. Tuve que subir varias plantas antes de encontrar un cubo en el que vomitar.

Bajé de nuevo al parking, y me subí al escarabajo amarillo, esta vez con las luces encendidas. Tenía que llegar a Regina, y contarle todo lo que acababa de ver. Aparqué de mala manera delante de la entrada, y esta vez me dirigí a la puerta principal. Toqué sin pensármelo, y tras un rato, Regina me abrió, vestida con ese pijama tan sexy.

_ ¿Quiere algo, señorita Swan?_ Regina se esforzaba por parecer fría.

_ Robin te está engañando._ Le solté, sin tapujos._ Le he visto, en el hospital… con Zelena.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco, y me miró como si acabase de pillarme comiéndome un feto con cuchillo y tenedor. Menuda expresión tenía. Estaba para enmarcarla, creo que no había visto a nadie tan enfadado en toda mi vida.

_ ¡Robin!_ Gritó la reina, haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Y, para mi terror, el susodicho ladrón salió de la cocina, con un vaso de leche en la mano, y expresión cansada. No, aquello sencillamente no podía ser.

_ ¿Ocurre algo, cielo?_ Preguntó, acercándose a Regina.

_ No, nada… sólo quería saber qué hacías en la cocina._ Regina se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios. Sentí otra arcada al pensar que aquellos labios habían estado sobre la piel de Zelena unos minutos antes._ Emma ha irrumpido para hablarme de algunas cosas de trabajo. Ve a la cama… yo voy en seguida.

Robin subió escaleras arriba, y me quedé sola para afrontar la ira de Regina. Me sentía temblar. Cuando se acercó, el fuego que irradiaban sus ojos me daba pánico… pero lo admito, sentí como mi tesoro más íntimo se humedecía al mismo tiempo.

_ Escúchame bien, Emma._ Me dijo, apuntándome con un dedo acusador._ Me importa un bledo lo que te pase por la cabeza. No voy a dejar a mi marido por ti. Te agradecería que no inventases más mentiras sobre él.

_ Regina… ¡Yo los vi! Lo estaban haciendo en su habitación del hospital._ Le dije, mirándola, seria._ Te lo prometo.

_ Desgraciadamente, Swan… tu palabra nunca ha tenido ningún peso._ Regina dirigió la mano a la puerta para cerrarla._ Buenas noches.

Y me cerró la puerta en las narices. Sentí el impulso de aporrearla con todas mis fuerzas, como una posesa, hasta que volviese a abrirla, pero lo cierto es que sabía que sería completamente inútil. En su lugar, me dejé caer al suelo, dejando que las lágrimas llegaran a mis ojos.

_ ¿Duele, verdad?

Y cuando me giré, allí estaba otra vez. Augustine. Aquella mujer, aquella criatura. Y entonces, por inercia, llevé la mano a la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba y la desenfundé. Lancé un grito y lancé un corte vertical. Pero en menos de un pestañeo, Augustine ya había hecho aparecer su arma y me había bloqueado. Lancé un par de ataques más, pero con la facilidad de una experta, y sin siquiera hacer uso de la mano izquierda o de moverse, ella los bloqueó y me hizo caer al suelo.

_ Tú has hecho esto, ¿Verdad?_ Exclamé, poniéndome en pie, y preparando el arma.

_ ¿Yo?_ Rió, con burla._ No, querida, no es mi interés arruinar tu vida amorosa. No especialmente. Además, no me ha hecho falta intervenir siquiera. Esta época la evito sin que tu amiga la morena me obligue a hacerlo.

Con un grito salido de lo más hondo de mi ser, lancé un ataque horizontal, y las armas volvieron a cruzarse. Augustine mantuvo el bloqueo, y las armas se giraron ligeramente, dejándonos cara a cara. Yo usaba todas mis fuerzas, sosteniendo en arma con ambas manos, para que el bloqueo no se rompiera. Augustine, en cambio, seguía sin sudar sobre aquella escamosa piel.

_ ¿Sientes esa desesperación? ¿Esa sensación atroz de saber que no puedes hacer absolutamente nada para demostrar que lo que dices es cierto?_ Preguntó._ ¿No es maravillosa?

El bloqueo se rompió, y trastabillé, cayendo al suelo una vez más. Esta vez, Augustine me puso el filo de su arma sobre el cuello, apenas unos milímetros por encima de la piel. Sabía, por lo que ella misma había dicho, que me quería viva, y eso en parte, hacía que mi muerte pareciese menos inminente.

_ Te he vencido. Aunque no es difícil. No supones ningún desafío. Ni para mí, ni para Zelena, a la hora de engañarte.

_ ¿Insinúas acaso que lo que he visto es falso?

_ No, en absoluto. Robin sale tres veces por semana de casa a cepillarse a Zelena. Si Regina no estuviese tan atrapada en su falsa felicidad, seguramente se habría dado cuenta. ¿No es una pena que no puedas hacérselo ver?

Me giré, separándome de su arma, y me volví a incorporar, lanzando un ataque furioso. Augustine tuvo que usar la segunda mano esta vez. La espada de mi padre estaba resplandeciendo un poco, cubierta por mi magia. Pero Augustine, lejos de asustarse, parecía divertida por todo aquello.

_ Eso es…_ Me dijo._ Alimenta esa frustración… ¡Deja que te fortalezca! Y libera así tu verdadero potencial.

Notaba mi corazón acelerado, y mi respiración agitada. Me dolían los ojos. Pero ante todo, sentía como la furia hacía presa de mí. Alcé el arma y lancé un último golpe, que también fue bloqueado. Pero esta vez, apliqué más fuerza, y el bloqueo de Augustine se rompió. Sin embargo, en ese mismo momento, me quedé sin fuerzas y me caí al suelo, presa de la inconciencia. Noté como Augustine se agachaba y me acariciaba el pelo.

_ Sigue así, Swan. Quizá consigas tener más suerte que yo._ La noté separarse, incorporarse._ Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un ejército que dirigir.

 _Regina_

Las pesadillas eran terribles. Lo que Emma me había dicho se me había metido hasta lo más hondo de la mente. Y no dejaba de soñar con ello, con mi hermana... con Robin, haciendo cosas innombrables. Desperté en mitad de la noche, y me colé por la ventana. Salí al tejado y me senté, a tomar la brisa. Necesitaba despejarme, pensar un poco.

_ Es curioso lo fácil que es conseguir que salgáis al descubierto... un simple mal sueño, una sospecha, y consigo lo que busco.

Casi me caigo del tejado al ver a Augustine aparecer de la nada. ¿Qué diablos pretendía presentándose así? Me mantuve en silencio, observando sus ojos. Intuía que, bajo aquellos místicos ojos, había algo que se me escapaba. ¿Quizá el motivo por el cual estaba intentando alterar la historia?

_ El miedo... la incertidumbre... el dolor. ¿Son emociones magníficas, no crees?_ Me espetó.

_ Lamento disentir._ Dije, manteniéndole la mirada. No le tenía ningún miedo.

_ Sin embargo... estás asustada... y tienes dudas. Te duele pensar en que lo que Emma ha dicho sea cierto._ Me señaló con el dedo._ Pero no debería. Porque en el fondo... lo que buscas es una excusa para dejar a ese hombre.

_ ¡Cállate!_ Le grité._ Tú no me conoces. No tienes idea de quién soy o de lo que siento.

_ En realidad... en eso te equivocas. Te conozco bien, Regina. Mejor que nadie, de hecho. Sé lo que crees, lo que piensas, y sé que eres infeliz._ Hizo una pausa.

Iba a replicarle, pero se desvaneció antes de poder hacerlo. Instintivamente bajé al comedor y miré el libro. Le había dicho a Henry que se explicaría, pero a decir verdad, no había demasiado tiempo para explicaciones. Iba a tener que sacar a Anzu y Cinder de la cama... y a Emma.

 _Blancanieves_

No lo entendía. Hacía apenas unas horas, mi ejército estaba listo. Íbamos a recuperar el castillo del rey George, y lo íbamos a convertir en el primer escalón de nuestro reino. Y sin embargo, en el último segundo, antes de entrar en batalla, mi ejército había sido presa del pánico. Habían salido huyendo, y lloraban entre la maleza. Eso debía ser obra de un hechizo, pero George no poseía magia, y si Regina no había sido capaz de lanzar algo así, decididamente no era un hechizo simple.

Y ahora, las puertas del palacio se habrían, y los soldados de George, armados y preparados para la batalla, salían como una marea enfurecida. Y me había quedado sola. Ahora era yo la que era presa del miedo. Me encogí sobre mí misma, esperando lo inevitable. Escuchaba los gritos, el pánico, y, repentinamente, una explosión.

Abrí los ojos, por el silencio resultante, y me encontré con cuatro mujeres que desconocía por completo. Llevaban atuendos extraños, como provenientes de otro reino. Había una mujer de piel oscura, que pareció ponerse al mando en seguida.

_ Yo me quedo aquí. Vosotras encontrad a Augustine._ Exclamó._ Tenéis que romper el maleficio que ha lanzado.

_ ¿Anzu, seguro que vas a poder sola?_ La pelirroja la tomó de la mano. Percibí cierta ternura en sus ojos. La morena, en cambio, parecía mostrarse más fría.

_ Te lo aseguro, márchate.

Anzu, como al parecer se llamaba, dio un golpe sobre la hombrera que llevaba, y todo su cuerpo resplandeció durante unos segundos. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, la mujer apareció dentro de una hermosa armadura, que me dejó sin palabras. Alzó la mano y una espada salió despedida hacia el cielo, trazó una curva y finalmente cayó delante de ella, que la sostuvo antes incluso de que tocase el suelo. Los soldados parecieron recuperar la compostura, porque se escuchó un grito, y acto seguido, todos atacaron a la vez.

La mujer permaneció de pie, esperándolos. No sabía si era muy valiente, o rematadamente estúpida.

 _Regina_

_ Mantengo que sería más fácil presentarme con mi verdadera cara en lugar de usar este conjuro._ Insistí._ Como Reina podría convencerle de que esperara.

_ No podemos arriesgarnos._ Dijo Cinder._ Si él luego hablase con tu yo pasado... ¿Qué pasaría? No podemos arriesgarnos.

_ Hay que hacer lo que es correcto, no lo que es fácil._ Dijo Emma, sin mirarme._ Vámonos, Agustine no debe andar lejos de la sala del trono.


	5. Chapter 5

**Este capítulo va a gustar mucho... que lo sé yo. La verdad, la historia se me está quedando corta... no sé, sólo me faltan... ¿Uno, dos arcos argumentales? Tampoco vamos a alargarla innecesariamente, ¿Verdad? Ah, Love, este capítulo te va a gustar especialmente a ti... Hay gorecillo, y SALSEO.**

* * *

 _Anzu_

Lo admito. Estaba aterrada. Yo sola, frente a aquel ejército, que avanzaba entre gritos de una victoria que no se habían ganado. Mi capa se movía con el viento. Durante unos segundos sentí como si el mundo se quedase en completo silencio. A continuación, los sonidos comenzaron a volver uno por uno. El viento meciendo las hojas, el suave sonido del agua de un ruido. El aullido de un lobo. Y, sobre todo ello, volvieron los gritos.

No tenía más remedio. Siempre había rehuido la batalla en la medida de lo posible. Bajo aquella imponente armadura, estaba temblando, por más que desde fuera se me viese segura. La noche estaba cayendo cuando finalmente llegaron a mi posición.

El ataque fue feroz. Era imposible bloquearlos a todos. Mi espada estaba cargada de energía, y cuando lanzaba un mandoble, la primera línea salía despedida hacia atrás, presa de la inconsciencia. Pero una oleada nueva la sustituía. Era inútil. Después de todo, era imposible que un solo soldado venciese a un ejército. Y, por resistente que fuese la armadura, no iba a aguantar tanto.

 _Emma_

En aquel momento sentía verdadero odio por Regina. Por no confiar en mí. De acuerdo, es cierto que quería que cortase con Robin, quería que saliese conmigo, pero desde luego, no jugaría una carta tan sucia como la que había creído que empleaba. Regina había creído que le mentía, y eso no tenía perdón alguno. Por momentos deseaba verla sufrir. Pero estaba dolida, era normal.

Estábamos llegando a la sala del trono, cuando el pasillo se oscureció. Cinder miró en derredor, imaginándose lo peor. Y luego la perdí de vista. A ella y a Regina. El pasillo cambió, y repentinamente me encontraba en la mansión de Regina. Aquello tenía que ser un hechizo, desde luego. Uno muy bueno.

Tuve que empezar a moverme por la casa, buscando a Augustine. Todo aquello tenía que ser obra suya. Me encontraba en la cocina, cuando me pareció escuchar un ruido en el salón. Me dirigí allí, y noté como se me aceleraba el pulso al ver un reguero de sangre que venía de la planta superior.

Mis piernas fueron más rápidas que mi cerebro subiendo a la planta superior. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estaba en la habitación, y la escena que vi me dejó helada.

Regina estaba tumbada sobre la cama, con un puñal clavado en el pecho. Su cuerpo estaba en un ángulo extraño, lo cual tenía sentido, dado que debían haberla arrastrado desde abajo. Alguien había cerrado sus ojos, y estaba completamente pálida.

_ Esto no es real... no puede ser real..._ Murmuré, para mí misma.

Me acerqué y me senté sobre la cama, cogiéndola en brazos. Saqué el puñal y toqué su rostro, manchándolo con su propia sangre. Entonces fue cuando vi el oro borde de la cama. Y la cosa no mejoró. Henry estaba tirado en el suelo. Le habían apuñalado hasta casi dejarlo irreconocible. Mi rostro estaba lívido, mi corazón golpeaba la caja torácica de un modo impaciente.

_ No es real..._ me seguía repitiendo.

Pero sentía el calor de la sangre en mis manos. El cuerpo de Regina, sin vida, aún caliente, entre mis brazos. Sentía el olor a muerte. Sentía el tacto del pelo de Regina. Y no pude evitar llorar. Llorar como una niña pequeña, a pesar de que aquello no era cierto, de que era un ilusión.

_ ¡No es real!_ Exclamé con todas mis fuerzas._ ¡Esto no es real, y no vas a conseguir que me lo crea! ¡Así que sácame de aquí!

Pero lo más triste es que se lo suplicaría. Se lo suplicaría porque no podía soportar más aquella imagen. Y entonces, apareció. Podía ver en sus ojos que aquello la divertía. ¡Monstruo repugnante!

_ Pues claro que no es real._ Me dijo, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo._ Sólo es miedo... pavor... ansiedad. Es lo que más temes en el mundo. Perder a los que amas. A las dos personas que más te importan.

_ ¿Y por qué me lo enseñas?_ Pregunté.

_ Para recordarte qué es lo que más temes... y lo que más te importa. He tomado prestado algo del temor que usé en los soldados de Blancanieves. Quién sabe... puede que vuelvan uno o dos, los más valientes... Pero merece la pena.

 _Anzu_

Caí al suelo. La armadura, aún echa de una aleación extremadamente ligera, me pesaba más de lo que quisiera admitir. Los soldados habían vencido. Iban a masacrar al otro ejército. Buscándolos uno a uno. Había caído la noche, pero la luz de la luna lo iluminaba todo. No tardarían en encontrarlos. Ni en atravesar mi armadura. Encontrarían la manera o me matarían sin sacarme de ella. Debía estar llena de moratones, pero dudaba que pudiese llegar a comprobarlo jamás.

Pero entonces, algo ocurrió. Se escuchó un aullido que sobrepasó el sonido de los hombres que me azotaban. Y repentinamente, todos se detuvieron. Pude empezar a ver algo a través del visor. Y lo que vi, me dejó anonadada. Una manada de lobos surgió de entre los bosques, lanzándose sobre los soldados que se defendían como podían, sin demasiado éxito.

Empezaron a darme espacio, y pude apoyarme sobre la espada para ponerme en pie. Sentí como una brisa me rozaba la cara y algo se paraba en frente de mí. Mi primer pensamiento fue que se trataba de un enorme bicho que emitía luz azul. Pero al fijarme más, pude darme cuenta de que se trataba de otra cosa.

_ ¿Se supone que eres un hada?_ Mi voz sonaba ronca.

_ Soy el hada azul._ Parecía ofendida de que no tuviese idea de quién era._ Y he venido a ayudarte.

_ Un poco tarde._ Dije, observando a los lobos.

_ ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?_ Me espetó.

_ Está bien, está bien... la quiero._ Puse los ojos en blanco pero, obviamente, ella no pudo verlo.

Sentí como algo caía sobre mí, pero no tuvo ningún efecto. La miré, sin entender que pretendía, y miré lo que me había tirado encima. Sobre mi mano encontré un polvo azul que brillaba. Abrí un momento el visor y lo dejé caer dentro de la armadura.

Fue algo instantáneo. Noté como recuperaba la energía por completo. El cuerpo había dejado de dolerme. Me sentía bien, como si no hubiese entrado en batalla. ¿Eso era lo que hacía el polvo de hada? Volví a ponerme el visor, con intención de volver al ataque. Pero finalmente los lobos lograron que se retiraban y, el que parecía su líder se me acercó.

El hada que me había lanzado el polvo le lanzó algo encima. Una capa roja. Y entonces, de entre las profundidades de la capa, surgió el rostro de una mujer. Confieso que había visto pocas cosas en mi vida que me impresionaran más que eso. Cuando se puso en pie, llevé la mano a la hombrera y la golpeé para hacer desaparecer la armadura.

_ Gracias... por salvarme la vida, y todo eso. Soy Anzu._ Dije, extendiendo la mano.

_ Yo soy Ruby._ Acercó la mano y me la estrechó._ ¿Acaso no te doy miedo?

_ ¿Por qué ibas a darme miedo?_ Pregunté.

_ La mayoría de la gente suele tomarse muy mal el ver cómo me transformo._ Se cruzó de brazos._ Me pareces familiar... ¿Seguro que no nos hemos visto antes?

_ En otra vida, quizá._ Dije, aparcando el asunto._ Oh... Cinder. Tengo que ir al castillo.

Sin dar más explicaciones me di la vuelta y me encaminé al castillo. Cinder, Emma y Regina estaban en peligro. Estaba segura de que nuestra particular conocida tendría algo preparado para ellas en el palacio.

 _Cinder_

Cuando volví a aquella escalera, tenía la respiración acelerada. Había visto aquellas siluetas, y aquella palabra que se repetía. Volvía a tener siete años y una vez más estaba escondida en un cubo de basura. Aquella criatura había sacado de mis entrañas mi más oscuro recuerdo y lo había hecho salir a la luz. Y ahora que estaba de nuevo fuera, no podía evitar sentir otra cosa que no fuera el más puro odio. Emma y Regina parecían estar en la misma situación.

 _Regina_

Mi pasado. Era, por supuesto, aquello con lo que me había atacado aquella criatura. Uno por uno, todos mis errores me habían golpeado en la cara. Pero eso era algo que me habían hecho ya demasiadas veces. Ya ni tan siquiera tenía el efecto que estaba buscando. Yo no iba a volver a ser la reina malvada. O eso había pensado, hasta que me vi a mí misma asesinando a Robin a sangre fría. Y en mi interior, en lo más profundo de mi ser... no sentía absolutamente nada ante aquella escena.

Y ahora nos encontrábamos allí, frente a Augustine, que observaba por la ventana, parecía decepcionada. Se volvió hacia nosotras, y me pareció que miraba especialmente a Emma. Las garras de sus brazales parecieron temblar por un segundo.

_ Supongo que, me habéis ganado otra vez._ Se rió._ Y estáis muy cerca de terminar. Sólo nos queda una parada más en nuestro pequeño viaje. Y entonces... habréis ganado. Y aprendido las lecciones que con tanto anhelo os he estado enseñando. ¿Verdad?

Anzu subió finalmente hasta donde nos encontrábamos, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Augustine. Aquella criatura se rió, y se desvaneció de nuevo. Dejándonos solas. Al parecer la situación estaba controlada, y podíamos volver a casa.

 _Zelena_

Robin se derramó de nuevo dentro de mí. No era más que un títere, una marioneta idiota. Realmente creía que estaba enamorado de mí. Y actuaba en consecuencia porque, por más que dijera lo contrario, no era un hombre de palabra, no era un hombre de honor. Me coloqué aquel sucio pantalón que parecía más de presa que de enferma, y me preparé para despedirme cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par. Y allí estaba Regina.

Y me sentí frustrada porque en sus ojos no parecía haber dolor, ni siquiera rabia. Eran unos ojos fríos, como si aquello no la sorprendiera en absoluto. Sentía que, una vez más, había perdido. Quería verla furiosa, iracunda. Ella, sin embargo, sólo sacó su móvil, y nos sacó una foto, una panorámica, de hecho.

_ Regina... no es lo que parece._ Intentó decir él.

Muy poco, muy visto y muy tarde. Estaba claro que no la engañaba con eso. Regina no era estúpida. Le había dejado pasar demasiadas cosas, pero estaba claro que después de eso, romperían. Y se suponía que ese era mi plan. Pero Regina no parecía dolida en absoluto. Al contrario, se la veía tranquila, casi liberada.

_ Según nuestro contrato de matrimonio._ Dijo, casi recitando._ La infidelidad por parte de uno de los cónyuges le da derecho al otro lo rompe inmediatamente. Lo cual me alegra porque no tendré que ir a buscarte para pedir tu firma. Contrataré a alguien para que lleve tus cosas a tu cabaña.

Se dio la vuelta, y cuando Robin intentó alcanzarla, sencillamente había desaparecido. No obstante, yo misma cerré la puerta de mi habitación. Si Robin no estaba casado con Regina, ya no lo necesitaba para nada. Por mí podía podrirse.

 _Anzu_

Me encontraba sobre la torre del reloj, esperando. Esperando a Augustine porque sabía que iba a aparecer. Se había comunicado con Emma y con Regina. Y Cinder no parecía interesarle para nada. Yo necesitaba recuperar su armadura. Cinder sabía que yo tenía una nave, una que estaba atrapada en la Tierra, desde hacía mucho. Y si no conseguía su armadura, me preguntaría el motivo, tarde o temprano. ¿Por qué no coger la nave y seguir avanzando?

No podía decirle que el motivo era el mismo por el cual nuestra relación jamás había empezado. Porque ella me amaba, siempre lo había hecho... y yo la amaba a ella. Pero ese motivo, esa razón, era demasiado pesada. Y no quería que surgiera antes de que fuese necesario. Augustine no se hizo de rogar más, y casi lo agradecí, porque a decir verdad estaba empezando a hartarme de tener esos pensamientos.

_ ¿Cómo te has sentido?_ Me preguntó._ En el campo de batalla... rodeada de esas criaturas que para ti no son más que moscas.

_ Empiezo a cansarme de esa actitud tuya. Crees que me conoces, y no tienes ni idea. Las personas valen más para mí de lo que crees.

_ ¿Sabe alguna de ellas lo quién eres en realidad?_ Pareció replantearse la pregunta_ ¿Qué eres en realidad?

_ Yo no les he dicho quién eres tú... de modo que espero que tú guardes ese secreto por mí.

_ Sí, pero mi secreto._ Se colocó la mano sobre la máscara de acero._ No voy a tenerlo mucho más... ¿Qué pasará entonces con el tuyo?

_ Cuando me vaya de aquí ya no será un problema.

_ Bueno, eso ya lo veremos, Anzu._ Me señaló con el dedo._ Un viajecito más... y luego, todo terminará. ¿Estarás preparada entonces?


	6. Chapter 6

**Este capítulo ha nacido para el drama. Nos acercamos al final de la historia y, la verdad, es que se me hace corta... creo que nunca había tenido uno tan corto. Bueno, aún queda un poco, no voy a ser tan crédulo como para decir que al igual no se estira un par de capítulos más. En fin, espero que este cap os guste. Si había algún review y no lo he contestado... es que FF no me deja verlos ahora, no sé por qué.**

* * *

 _Anzu_

Seguía sentada junto a la torre de aquel reloj, pensativa. Una última aventura y todo terminaría. Podría irme. En aquel momento estaba amaneciendo. El cielo tenía un color rojo, casi rosa. Era hermoso. Y la verdad, era triste que pocas personas llegasen a verlo. Era una maravilla que se sucedía todos los días y que para la mayoría pasaba desapercibida. Daba un poco la impresión de que el cielo estaba ardiendo. Estaba tan concentrada que no me percaté de que había alguien a mi lado hasta que noté cómo me ponía la mano encima.

_ ¿Ya te has quedado traspuesta otra vez?

_ Oh… Cinder, perdona… no te había visto._ Reconocí, llevándome las manos a la nuca.

_ Tengo la virtud de estar siempre en medio._ Dijo, sentándose conmigo._ Bueno… parece que se acaba nuestro tiempo aquí.

_ ¿Cómo?_ Se me notó exaltada.

_ Bueno… Augustine dijo que nos faltaba uno. Un último viaje. Supongo que luego podremos recuperar mi armadura e irnos de aquí. Aunque es una pena. Esta ciudad me gusta. No es Londres, como me prometiste, pero está bastante bien.

_ No le des tanta importancia a Londres._ Me reí y me dejé caer sobre el tejado de aquel edificio._ Sólo es una ciudad más.

_ ¿Qué te preocupa?_ Preguntó._ Y no me digas que nada. Te conozco. Sé cuándo te preocupa algo.

_ Bueno… el lugar al que vaya. Si lo ha escogido para ser el último viaje… debe ser un momento terrible.

_ No creo que sea para tanto._ Cinder me dio un beso en la mejilla._ Anda, a la cama, tienes que descansar.

Me llevé la mano a la mejilla, donde me había besado, y tardé un momento en seguirla. Pero no dejaba de pensar en qué momento escogería Augustine para su último golpe. O como ella había afirmado, su última lección.

 _Blancanieves._

_ Dentro de poco no recordarás que lo conocías… o que lo amabas.

Lloraba. Sentía como mi alma se había roto en pedazos. David perdía la vida por momentos entre mis brazos. Regina sonreía, victoriosa. No habíamos hecho caso, no habíamos visto los verdaderos peligros de su hechizo, y ella había atacado con más furia que nunca. Pero teníamos una última esperanza. Emma. Ella la detendría. Ella rompería la maldición, como habían predicho.

_ Majestad…

Ambas nos volvimos, para encontrarnos entrando por la puerta a una mujer. La recordaba. La había visto en el castillo de George, durante el asedio. El día en que mis hombres perdieron el valor, ella había estado allí con él. Había sido ella la que les había hecho huir.

_ ¿Cómo osas interrumpirme?_ Exclamó Regina.

_ Esto es importante, majestad._ La mujer no parecía asustada ante la reina, al contrario._ Os he traído algo que puede interesaros.

Y entonces, el horror, el más puro de los horrores, se adueñó de mí. Aquella mujer, con una sola mano, sostenía la manta de mi hija. Y el llanto de mi bebé, se volvía ensordecedor por momentos. Regina me miró, y acto seguido miró a mi hija. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más si cabe.

_ De modo que esta es vuestra… ¿Cómo la llamabais? Salvadora._ La cogió de manos de aquella mujer. Y Emma comenzó a llorar más intensamente.

_ Déjala._ intenté gritar con las fuerzas que me quedaban.

_ Creo que voy a quedármela._ Dijo Regina. El ritmo de mi corazón se aceleró._ Le estaré haciendo un favor. Y cuando tenga tu corazón en sus manos… mientras lo estruja… te haré recordar quién es. Pero sólo durante esos escasos segundos.

La ira de Regina no parecía conocer límite alguno. Su venganza era completamente desproporcionada a mi parecer. Iba a condenarnos a todos, a destruir nuestro reino... y todo era culpa mía. No debí haber contado ese secreto.

 _Anzu_

El cielo estaba envuelto en una nube morada que lentamente se cernía sobre el palacio. Intuía que el resto del bosque encantado ya había caído presa de ella. Y sin embargo, a la hora de invadir aquel castillo, casi parecía que se lo tomaba con calma. Regina parecía envuelta en un aire taciturno. En cuanto se había dado cuenta de al momento en que teníamos que ir, parecía haberse quedado en blanco. Estaba claro que no le gustaba rememorar esa historia.

_ De acuerdo... Emma debe ocuparse de armario._ Dictaminé._ Nosotras nos haremos cargo de Augustine... Y Regina...

_ Puedo hacerme cargo de mi misma, gracias._ Dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_ Regina... escúchame, vale._ La tomé por los hombros._ No toques su piel con las manos desnudas... ¿De acuerdo? Anularía el hechizo que te mantiene irreconocible.

_ Está bien._ Dijo, soltándome._ Quiero acabar con esto tanto como vosotras.

Estaba claro que enfrentarse a sí misma no le agradaba para nada. Pero teníamos que hacerlo. Un último viaje y todo terminaría. Podría recuperar la armadura.

 _Regina_

Anzu parecía creer que mi mayor preocupación era enfrentarme a mi yo pasado. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Si me encontraba irascible, era por lo sucedido con Robin y Zelena. Emma me lo había advertido, y yo había desoído sus advertencias. Y ahora me odiaba. Y la verdad es que lo entendía. Después de todo, me lo merecía por haber creído que algo tan simple como los celos empujaría a Emma a hacer algo así. Ojalá pudiera perdonarme por hacerle eso.

Sabía dónde iba a estar. Recordaba aquel día a la perfección. Era uno de esos que se te quedaban grabados a conciencia en la mente. El día de mi victoria. Así lo había visto entonces. Ahora no sentía que hubiese ganado nada. Al contrario, aquella maldición me lo había quitado todo. Y entonces me vi, cruzando el pasillo con un bebé en brazos. ¡Emma! Tenía que ocuparme de devolverla a su sitio o todo el futuro se iría al traste.

 _Emma_

El armario. Recordaba bien dónde estaba aquella habitación de mi única visita a aquel castillo, aunque su estado era significativamente mejor que como lo había visto la primera vez. Aquella iba a ser mi habitación siendo un bebé. La verdad es que estaba todo muy cuidado. Había juguetes por todas partes. Me provocaba una sonrisa que me resultaba difícil contener.

_ Irónico poner tanto esfuerzo para luego abandonarte en una cuneta... ¿No crees?

Augustine estaba parada en el quicio de la puerta. ¿Cuánto llevaba allí? Estaba segura de que podría haberme matado perfectamente sin tener que hacer el menor esfuerzo. Desenvainé la espada y me coloqué delante del armario.

_ Dime... ¿Emma? ¿Realmente crees que puedes impedir que haga lo que tengo en mente?

_ Quizá no, pero puedo ganar algo de tiempo._ Exclamé

_ Yo te detendré.

Anzu acababa de hacer acto de presencia. Se encontraba en el pasillo, pero Augustine, como si se tratase de una amiga, le dejó paso para que pudiera entrar en la sala, y la miró. Parecía disgustada. Finalmente, emitió un hondo suspiro.

_ Es lo que llevo intentando que hagas desde que empezamos._ Anzu alzó una ceja y elevó la espada._ Pero me temo que no eres lo que buscaba. Al final... no eres más que un estorbo. De modo que me ahorraré tu presencia.

Augustine le dio un manotazo al aire y, antes de Anzu pudiese reaccionar, salió despedida por la ventana. Debía haber unos cincuenta metros de caída. Por instinto me dirigí a la ventana, y cuando miré abajo vi a Anzu tirada sobre la hierba. Al parecer le había dado tiempo a ponerse la armadura... pero ni tan siquiera eso había bastado... porque no se movía.

_ Suficiente._ Augustine lanzó una bola de fuego sobre la armadura, por si acaso._ No la necesito para nada más... ni a ti tampoco.

 _Regina_

Me había seguido hasta la sala del trono, algo que no recordaba que hubiese pasado. La maldición había caído sobre mí estando junto a Blancanieves, regodeándome en su sufrimiento. Pero ahora mi alter-ego tenía a Emma en brazos y eso cambiaba significativamente las cosas. Cuando llegué a la sala del trono, la reina me estaba esperando. Desde luego, sería una patraña decir que me había sorprendido, pues me conocía bastante bien.

_ De modo que Blancanieves envía a uno de sus perros a que recupere a su hija._ La reina me apuntó con un dedo acusador._ Temo que has escogido el bando equivocado y tu castigo será memorable.

¿De verdad era tan imponente desde fuera? Sé que está mal que yo lo diga pero... Mi presencia era increíble. Con razón tenía tanta facilidad para hacer que la gente me escuchara.

_ Más quisiera Blancanieves que estuviese de su lado._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos._ Mas debéis saber que estáis cometiendo un grave error.

_ ¿Un error?_ Preguntó, alzando una ceja._ ¿Y vos qué sabéis al respecto?

_ Os han engañado, majestad._ Me mantuve firme._ Tenéis que entregarme ese bebé, y os garantizo que Blancanieves triunfará, y nunca hallaréis vuestro final feliz.

_ ¡Mientes!_ Gritó, poniéndose en pie.

No pude reaccionar a tiempo antes de que se acercara y me tomase por el cuello. La manga del vestido cayó un poco y su piel rozó mi cuello. Instantáneamente noté como si una fuerte corriente eléctrica me envolviese. Lancé un grito y caí al suelo, dolorida. Me observé a mí misma, y esta vez, ella podía ver mi propio rostro, el suyo.

_ ¿Creías que no me reconocería a mí misma, acaso?_ Su voz sonaba mucho más clara y relajada que antes... me había descubierto, desde antes incluso de la pérdida de mi disfraz._ ¿Dices en serio que si este bebé sigue en mis manos, perderé?

_ Sí. Así es._ Dije, incorporándome._ Tienes que dármelo para que.

En ese momento sentí como si me quemara. Dejaba de sentir las manos. Y al contemplarlas, vi que estaban desapareciendo. Todo mi ser se convertía en polvo. Me desvanecía en el olvido. Habíamos perdido, y esta vez, definitivamente.

 _Emma_

Anzu había caído al vacío. Había muerto, y ahora yo estaba sola contra Augustine. Desenvainé la espada y me decidí a atacar. Ella ni tan siquiera se movió. La espada de mi padre, al rozar su armadura, se partió en dos. Pero no me rendí. Todo mi pasado estaba en juego. Me lancé sobre ella y traté de estrangularla, de hacerle daño de alguna manera. Pero fue completamente inútil. Me tomó por la cintura y me apartó a un lado. Caí sobre la cuna y la hice añicos.

_ Espera..._ Le supliqué._ Dime al menos por qué haces esto.

_ Para desaparecer. Para dejar de existir.

_ ¿Haces esto para suicidarte?_ Pregunté, incapaz de creérmelo._ ¿Acaso no había otro modo?

_ No, no lo hay. Soy el ser oscuro. Sólo puedo ser asesinada por alguien que reclame este poder... y en mi tiempo, ya no queda nadie.

Soledad... lo hacía todo para combatir la soledad. Sin embargo, no lo justificaba. Destruir mi vida, la de Regina, la de todas las personas de Storybrooke. ¿Acaso merecía la pena? Intenté acercarme, pero me mantuvo elevada en el aire, como si fuese un títere sujetado por unos hilos.

_ Tiene que haber otra manera para que puedas hacer lo que quieres._ Dije, pataleando en el aire.

_ No la hay, Emma... créeme, lo he intentado todo.

Alzó la mano y las puertas del armario se abrieron de golpe. Pinocho salió despedido, y acto seguido, el armario estalló en llamas hasta convertirse en una pequeña montaña de polvo. Y entonces caí al suelo. Y lo sentí. Sentí que mi cuerpo se convertía en una llamarada. Y mis manos empezaron a desaparecer delante de mis ojos. Poco a poco, mis pies la siguieron, así cómo mis piernas... mi torso. Finalmente sentí frío... hasta que dejé se sentir sin más.

 _Augustine_

Por fin. Después de tantos años, después de tanto sufrimiento, todo terminaría. Desaparecía de una vez por todas. Mi historia jamás sucedería. La maldición jamás se rompería, y jamás me convertiría en el ser que veía cada vez que me miraba en el espejo. Sin embargo, estaba tardando más de lo previsto. Esperé... y esperé. No debería haber tardado más de un minuto. Y sin embargo, al mirarme las manos, seguía viendo que estaban allí. No iba a desaparecer. Entré en cólera. Alcé la mano y todo lo que había a mi alrededor comenzó a arder. No podía ser. ¿Qué había olvidado? ¿Qué había obviado?


	7. Chapter 7

**No te preocupes, Love. No sé si ha sido cosa de Fanfiction o mía pero si el capítulo no se había subido no te puedo echar la bronca. En fin, por el momento este capítulo es mi favorito, hay mucho drama y algo de gore, tengo la impresión de que te va a gustar. ¡Quiero mi review, eh! XD**

* * *

 _Cinder_

Había visto la armadura caer desde lo más alto del castillo. Había visto las llamas. Y había sentido el terror en lo más hondo de mi ser. Sentí como las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos. Aquello no podía ser. Sencillamente no podía ser. No podía aceptarlo. Anzu no podía estar muerta. Corrí sobre la hierba, atravesando la ceniza que rodeaba aquella armadura. Pero Anzu no reaccionaba. Puse las manos sobre la pechera y sentí como me quemaba.

_ ¡Anzu! ¡Anzu, por favor, dime algo!_ Tomé el yelmo entre mis mano y lo zarandeé, a pesar de las quemaduras que estaba sufriendo.

Lo primero fue escuchar un sonido hueco, y acto seguido, el yelmo se separó del resto de la armadura. Y, efectivamente, no había nadie dentro. Solté el casco y le di un golpe a la hombrera para que volviese a comprimirse. Se enfrió en el acto y me lo puse. Anzu se había escapado, de alguna manera. Ahora debía averiguar dónde estaba.

 _Anzu_

El batir de unas alas gigantes era el sonido que me acunaba. Pero a su vez fue el que me despertó. Me encontraba en el lomo de un animal gigantesco. Tardaría un rato en darme cuenta de la clase de criatura que era. Un ser que normalmente sólo era nombrado en mitos y leyendas. El dragón no pareció darse cuenta de que había despertado. ¿Acaso sabría siquiera que estaba allí?

Aterrizó en uno de los torreones del castillo y repentinamente todo quedó envuelto en humo negro. Sentí como caía al suelo y me puse en pie. La humareda negra comenzaba a dejar un rastro, uno que bajaba por las escaleras del castillo. Era imposible que una criatura tan grande como aquella pudiese entrar por allí.

Bajé y vi que el rastro se perdía en una habitación del torreón. Entré y me encontré con una habitación amueblada, pero ni rastro del dragón. Empecé a observar por la habitación, hasta que sentí una presencia detrás de mí, pero no me di la vuelta, sentí que sería un error hacerlo.

_ Eres igual que ella._ Dijo, con la voz cargada de tristeza.

_ ¿Igual que quién?_ Pregunté.

_ No lo sé._ Respondió._ No la recuerdo pero... sé que era especial. Había alguien... alguien especial... que era igual que tú... y ya no está.

Recordé lo que Roja me había dicho. Que le resultaba familiar. Fue entonces cuando me giré y vi a aquella mujer. Era una mujer tremendamente imponente, con un cetro en las manos. Ataviada con una túnica negra. Y con dos cuernos que salían de su cabeza. Decididamente, si hubiera conocido a una mujer como ella, lo recordaría.

_ ¿Quién eres tú?_ Pregunté.

_ Maléfica..._ dijo, en un susurro. Estaba llorando, sollozando intensamente.

_ Es un nombre desafortunado._ Le puse la mano en la barbilla._ No llores... ¿Vale? No sé con quién me confundes, pero seguro que esa persona está en alguna parte... y te encontrará. Ahora deberías irte... la maldición va a caer sobre nosotras. Y no querrás estar aquí cuando eso pase. Extiende tus alas... y huye... huye tan lejos como puedas.

Dudaba que sirviese de algo, pero lo cierto es que la esperanza era lo último que debía perderse. Ahora debía encontrar a Cinder y salir de allí. Ni tan siquiera recordaba la razón por la cual me encontraba en aquel castillo, pero sabía que mi armadura estaba abajo, y que si no me daba prisa, aquel hechizo iba a caerme encima.

_ Nos veremos, Maléfica._ Me despedí.

Comencé a correr escaleras abajo, sin fijamente en nada ni en nadie. Sentía que algo terrible había ocurrido, pero era incapaz de recordar el qué, o cómo había sucedido. La maldición estaba casi sobre mí cuando me encontré de bruces con Cinder. Llevaba la hombrera puesta y al verme emitió un suspiro de alivio.

_ Empezaba a pensar que de verdad te había pasado algo._ Susurró, rodeándome con los brazos.

_ Sabes que soy indestructible_ bromeé. Quitándole la hombrera del brazo._ Bien... podemos irnos.

_ Pero... ¿Qué pasa con Emma... y con Regina?_ Preguntó, mirándome.

_ ¿Con quién?_ Pregunté. No tenía ni idea de quién hablaba, la verdad.

_ ¿Tú tampoco las recuerdas? ¡Vamos, espabila!_ Exclamó, tomándome por los brazos y zarandeándome.

Fue entonces cuando los recuerdos volvieron a colocarse en su sitio. Cuando me acordé de todo. De Storybrooke, de Augustine... de Emma y de Regina. Y me sentí culpable... porque si habían sido borradas de la historia, había sido por mi culpa. Alcé la mano y abrí un portal.

_ Es demasiado tarde para ellas, Cinder._ Dije, en un susurro. Sentí como la cara me ardía cuando me abofeteaba.

_ Eres una viajera del tiempo, Anzu._ Me dijo, mirándome a los ojos._ La palabra tarde no puede estar en tu diccionario. Así que encuentra la manera. ¡Haz algo!

_ ¿Acaso no he hecho suficiente ya? Llego a un lugar y todos sufren. Vidas destruidas, borradas por entero... ¡Y todo es culpa mía!

_ No puedes dejarlo e irte sin más. ¡Haz lo que te digo! ¡Sálvalas! Porque si no las salvas no podrás vivir con ello... y lo sabes.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos. Mis ojos se dirigieron al portal, y luego a Cinder. Sonreí, tristemente. Era por eso por lo que la pelirroja me acompañaba. Era mi conciencia, mi motivación para luchar a brazo partido cuando me sentía derrotada. Me acerqué y le di un beso en la frente.

_ Las salvaré, Cinder... te lo prometo.

Ella me miró, sin entender por qué hablaba en singular. Porque por supuesto, ella quería acompañarme. Pero yo no podía permitirlo. No podía arriesgarla.

_ Lo siento._ Dije, en un susurro, empujándola al portal.

El portal se cerró, y no pude evitar pensar que estaría de los nervios cuando todo pasara. Le di un golpe a la hombrera y me puse la armadura, que me protegería de la maldición en caso de emergencia. Aún no sabía cómo resolver la situación. Pero al menos estaba segura de que a Cinder no le pasaría nada si fracasaba.

 _Cinder_

No pude reaccionar a tiempo. Me vi atrapada en aquella carretera de Maine, en aquella cuneta. Y golpeé el asfalto con los puños.. El dolor en mis manos quemadas me hizo gritar. Se me abrieron cortes que me hicieron sangrar. Pero el dolor no me hizo ceder en mi empeño mientras seguía golpeando el suelo con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Cómo podía hacerme esto después de tanto tiempo?

Yo la amaba. La amaba con todo mi ser y si ella tenía que morir, yo debía hacerlo con ella. Sin embargo, seguía insistiendo en protegerme como a una niña pequeña... como si no supiera que ya no quería vivir sin ella, sin nuestros viajes, sin nuestras aventuras.

 _La reina malvada_

Verme a mí misma desvanecerme, ante mis ojos, había sido un shock. No terminaba de entender qué había sucedido, pero me daba cuenta de que debía haber sido algún truco. La maldición se estaba retrasando, y eso no me gustaba en absoluto. Hacía ya una hora que debería haber caído. Por mi parte me sentaba en el trono, observando los ojos de aquella criatura.

Me costaba creer que de Blancanieves hubiese salido una criatura tan hermosa. Normalmente los otros bebés lloraban en cuanto me acercaba. Pero aquella niña llevaba un rato riéndose de mis carantoñas. Supongo que, después de todo, podría hacerlo, encargarme de ella. A fin de cuentas, estaría muy sola durante mi hechizo... quizá aburrida.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, y un niño entró corriendo como alma llevada por el diablo. Sin embargo, al verme a mí se paró en seco y se quedó pálido. Tras él entró la mujer que había puesto aquel bebé en mis brazos. Sus ojos, que brillaban de un tojo rojizo, se fijaron en los míos.

_ Es culpa tuya._ Dijo, señalándome._ Tú me hiciste esto. Y mientras sigas viviendo... no podré deshacerme de ello.

Miré al chico, y acto seguido al bebé que llevaba en brazos. Se lo tendí, mirándole a los ojos. Podía ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. El miedo más puro hacia mi persona. Algo que no era nuevo para mí, pero que sin embargo, seguía doliendo.

_ Cuida de ella._ Le pedí, dejando a la niña en sus brazos.

_ ¡Estoy hablando contigo!_ Dijo la mujer. Yo me giré en su dirección.

_ No sé quién eres, o qué se supone que te hice, pero no voy a dejar que estropees este día. Es mi victoria. Me la he ganado, después de muchos años. Y tú no me lo vas a estropear. Así que di lo que tengas que decir, y prepárate para que te quite de en medio si es que se te ocurre atacarme.

Vi como preparaba su ataque. Una esfera, blanca, llena de relámpagos que se movían por su superficie. Pero en el momento en que la lanzó sentí una ráfaga de viento atravesarme. La esfera se partió en dos y se deshizo bajo el fijo de una espada. Aquella mujer, ataviada con una armadura, había salido de la nada y había evitado ese impacto.

_ ¿Es que siempre apareces en el momento justo?_ Exclamó la mujer de cabello plateado.

_ En realidad llego con retraso. Tuve que hacer una parada para enviar a Emma y Pinocho al otro lado. ¿Los armarios mágicos están sobrevalorados, no crees?

_ ¡No!_ el grito de aquella mujer retumbó en toda la sala._ ¡Lo has estropeado todo!

Y como si de una llamada se tratara, dos focos de luz aparecieron, uno a cada lado de la mujer, y en un pestañeo, dos mujeres estaban allí de pie. Una era mi doble, y la otra, una mujer rubia, que se llevó la mano al pecho, tratando de coger el aire que parecía faltarle.

_ Has perdido._ Fue la rubia la que habló.

_ ¡Aún no!_ Gritó la otra mujer.

Vi como le daba un golpe a su hombrera y repentinamente desaparecía. Más tarde lo hicieron aquellas tres mujeres a la vez. Me sentía confusa... pero cuando la maldición cayó sobre mí, todo perdió su importancia... y de hecho, no tardaría en olvidarlo.

 _Regina_

Estábamos en la entrada del pueblo, y confieso que era gracioso ver cómo Cinder golpeaba a Anzu en el hombro izquierdo. No le estaba haciendo ningún daño, desde luego, pero el mohín de la pelirroja era más que suficiente para sacar una sonrisa.

_ Y cómo vuelvas a hacerme eso... Te juro que te mato._ Le dijo a la morena, pinchándola con el dedo.

_ Está bien... está bien._ Dijo ella._ Sólo me preocupaba por ti... quería que estuvieras a salvo.

Se miraron a los ojos un segundo, pero repentinamente una explosión nos sacó de nuestro ensimismamiento. Al parecer, Augustine había decidido ser más directa. No buscaba una época nueva a la que atacar... estaba atacando nuestro tiempo.

 _Augustine_

Me sentía enferma... enferma de pura rabia. Tanto tiempo planificando aquello, tanto esfuerzo invertido... para que en el último instante aquella mujer arruinase mis planes. Sólo me quedaba el sabor de la venganza, la sangre derramada, como posible consuelo. Había hecho que Storybrooke notase mi llegada esta vez. Una llegada cargada de fuego y desesperación.

Nada parecía capaz de detenerme. Y entonces, como la picadura de un mosquito, sentí como una flecha me golpeaba en el hombro. No sentí dolor alguno cuando aquella flecha me dio. Es más, cuando me la saqué y la partí en dos, la herida no tardó nada en cerrarse. No obstante, una segunda flecha parecía dispuesta a venir a por mí. Giré, y la flecha lo hizo conmigo. La hice frenar, entendiendo quien me atacaba, y una sonrisa cínica apareció en mis labios.

Le di la vuelta a la flecha, y esta se dirigió directamente a un tejado. Escuché un quejido y acto seguido hice el gesto de pedir a alguien que se acercara con la mano. Robin Hood cayó del tejado, golpeándose contra el suelo. La flecha se había clavado en su rodilla, y con la rodilla, había atravesado por completo un tendón. Estaba claro que iba a pasarse bastante tiempo sin poder andar.

Por ello, anduve en su dirección con paso lento, sin la menor prisa, mientras él se arrastraba para ganar algo de distancia y preparaba el arco. Disparó a mi pecho, justo en el corazón, e incluso me dio en la cabeza. Pero, por supuesto, fue inútil, me fui quitando una por una todas las flechas que me lanzó, hasta llegar a su altura y arrebatarle el arco de las manos. Se escuchó un crujido cuando lo partí en dos, y acto seguido lo tiré al suelo.

_ ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?_ Pregunté. En mi voz se percibía el odio más puro._ Voy a hacer arder esta ciudad, parte por parte. ¿Y sabes qué? Es culpa tuya.

_ ¿Culpa mía?

_ Por tu culpa me convertí en esto._ Dije. Lo cierto es que no era literal, pero no estaba mintiendo._ Debería obligarte a ver cómo todo se convierte en cenizas. Pero, por suerte para ti... he decidido ser compasiva. ¿Tienes unas últimas palabras?

_ ¿Acaso no vas a decirme quién eres? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Cómo me acusas de ser responsable?

_ No._ Mi respuesta fue simple pero cortante.

Las garras de mis brazales se extendieron hasta alcanzar un longitud más adecuada para utilizarlas, me arrodillé y, sin más preámbulos, ataqué su estómago y empecé a cortarlo con ambas manos. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Hubo un sonoro "crack" cuando la columna se partió. Robin, sin dejar de gritar como un cerdo en el matadero, trató de arrastrarse por el suelo... consiguiendo que sus intestinos se desparramaran por el asfalto.

_ Hasta la vista... "hombre honorable"_ Le miré a los ojos, observando cómo la vida se desvanecía de sus ojos. Ahora sólo quedaba una persona para que mi venganza personal estuviese cumplida.

Pero, por supuesto, Anzu parecía tener otros planes, y apareció una vez más. Pero al menos, esta vez llegaba tarde. Al ver la escena, Emma se echó a un lado para vomitar. Parece que, a pesar de todo lo que seguramente había visto, aquello la había sobrepasado.

Sin embargo, Regina, como sospechaba, no parecía tan afectada como cabía esperar. Incluso siendo su ex marido, debería sentir algo, pero su indiferencia dejaba clara que, como yo bien sabía, jamás le había amado de verdad.

_ Supongo que ahora nos dirás quién eres... Y el motivo por el cual estás aquí._ La voz de Regina sonó dura, pero a mí no me impactaba, no desde hace mucho.

_ La verdad es que me enviaste tú. No directamente, claro._ Me reí._ Pero alguien debía arreglar una vida llena de malas decisiones... como esa que está destripada en el suelo. Te dejaste engañar por todas esas personas que te decían que este fantoche era tu amor verdadero. Te casaste con él, y desoíste todas las voces que te decían que te era infiel. Primero con tu hermana... y luego una por una con todas las solteras del pueblo... Un cerdo es un cerdo.

_ Sigues sin contestar a la pregunta clave._ Dijo Emma, que había sacado su inútil pistola una vez más._ ¿Quién eres tú?

_ Soy una de las dos únicas personas a las que realmente le importa la felicidad de Regina._ Dije, llevándome las manos a aquel trozo de metal que había estado ocultando mi identidad durante todo aquel viaje, durante todas aquellas aventuras en las que, con éxito, había conseguido enseñar a Emma y Regina las lecciones que quería que vieran. Tan sólo deseaba que entendiesen. Pero si yo seguía existiendo, tal como era, significaba que aún no había tenido éxito.

Me quité la máscara y la dejé caer al suelo. Anzu no reaccionó, pero sí lo hicieron Regina, Emma y Cinder. Cinder exclamó un incrédulo "No", Regina se tapó la mano con la boca, y la rubia se quedó mirándome fijamente, con los ojos como platos. Me acerqué a esta última, y nos quedamos observándonos en silencio durante al menos medio minuto.

_ Soy el ser oscuro. Pero también soy muchas otras cosas, como a simple vista puedes ver. Soy el resultado de mi propia lista de malas decisiones. Se esperaba de mí que hiciera muchas cosas que, al final, no pude hacer. No pude salvar a la única persona que realmente importaba._ Mis ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas, que habían empezado a correr sin que yo pudiese impedirlo._ Ya ves quién soy... o más bien... quién solía ser. Es como mirarse en un espejo, ¿Verdad, Emma? Uno roto y ennegrecido por el paso del tiempo.

Emma Swan. Había dejado atrás aquel nombre hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando había visto a Regina morir en mis brazos. Desde entonces no había tenido razón alguna para seguir viviendo. Toda una vida había amado a esa mujer... y sin embargo, jamás había podido tenerla. Creía que matar al hombre que me la había robado aliviaría mi carga... pero ahora sólo me quedaba esperar que una vez hubiese acabado con el otro gran responsable. Una vez que aquel hombre manco desapareciera, llegara a sentirme en paz... e incluso la historia llegase a reescribirse y desapareciera de una vez por todas.


	8. Chapter 8

**En la serie sólo veremos idioteces sin demasiado sentido, a decir verdad. Bueno... ahora no creo que te puedas quejar por la cantidad de tiempo que has tenido que esperar.**

* * *

 _Anzu_

Lo había visto desde el primer instante, y me extrañaba haber sido la única. Augustine era Emma Swan. Yo había sido la única que había entendido por qué hacía lo que hacía, pero del mismo modo, eso no la excusaba, al menos no para mí, para hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, los viajes me habían dejado dudas.

A fin de cuentas era incapaz de recordar el motivo por el cual había ido allí, el motivo que me habría arrastrado a Storybrooke, como una polilla se ve atrapada por la luz. Roja y Maléfica, lo que me habían dicho, no escapaba a mi memoria. Ellas me recordaban. ¡Me recordaban! A pesar de ser la primera vez que estaba en su mundo.

_ No estoy aquí por casualidad, ¿Verdad, Emma?_ Miraba a los ojos a Augustine, hablándole por su verdadero nombre.

El resto estaban demasiado alteradas por la gran revelación para darse cuenta de la conversación que estábamos teniendo. Pero aquello, aquello llevaba reconcomiéndome a mí desde que había oído aquellas palabras "Me eres familiar". Soy lo menos familiar que alguien puede encontrar en toda la Tierra.

_ Había otra mujer, llamada Anzu. Una vampiresa. Hubo una explosión... y el resto murieron. Quedábamos ella y yo. De algún modo logró borrar su historia, para no tener que seguir sufriendo eternamente como lo he estado haciendo yo. Y entonces... apareciste tú... como si el universo quisiera compensarlo.

_ El universo tiende a hacer eso. Y la historia deja rastros... incluso aquella que se ha borrado.

Augustine se llevó la mano al hombro, se quitó la hombrera y me la lanzó. Yo la recogí. Aquello era por lo que se suponía que estaba luchando, por recuperar la armadura de Cinder... por volver a viajar sin rumbo. Pero no podía hacerlo sin más. No después de todo lo que había visto.

_ Si lo que quieres es borrar tu historia..._ Dijo Regina._ ¿No es a mí a quién deberías matar?

_ Tu muerte es la principal causa de que sea lo que soy, Regina._ Augustine lanzó una triste risa._ Matarte sólo aceleraría el proceso.

_ ¿Y qué pasa conmigo._ Emma tenía la piel completamente blanca, pero hablaba con decisión._ Si yo muero es imposible que me convierta en ti.

_ Muy heroico._ Dijo, con burla._ Pero si pudiese suicidarme... ¿No crees que lo habría hecho ya? Lo cual me recuerda.

Hubo un fogonazo y cuando quise darme cuenta, nos encontrábamos atrapadas en una celda dorada. Una celda compuesta por relámpagos. Podía afirmar sin temer equivocarme que, decididamente, poner una mano en cualquiera de ellos, nos mataría.

_ Si por algún casual conseguís salir... y se os ocurre intentar intervenir._ Nos miró a Cinder y a mí._ Os exterminaré.

Creo que había oído esa amenaza demasiadas veces. Nunca me había amedrentado, y no iba a hacerlo ahora.

 _Augustine_

Mi siguiente objetivo estaba claro. Killian Jones tenía que morir. Pero la pregunta... Era dónde se encontraría. Mi primer instinto fue ir al puerto, pero allí no había nadie. Hacía demasiado que no me preocupaba por ese hombre como para recordar sus hábitos. Alcé las manos, furiosa, y las olas tragaron los barcos que se encontraban amarrados. Iba a destruir toda la ciudad si era necesario con tal de llegar hasta él y partirlo en pedazos.

Retomé el rumbo por el camino principal, hasta que mis ojos se posaron en la tienda de Gold. Era el último lugar en el que esperaba encontrarle, y sin embargo, allí dentro se encontraba su mano, ideal para hacer un conjuro rastreador. Me acerqué a la tienda y le di una patada a la puerta, que se salió de sus goznes y cayó al suelo. Quizá habría sido mejor idea observar que el cartel de "abierto", estaba colgado, antes de entrar de esa manera y tropezarme directamente con Gold.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos, y fue suficiente para que él llegase a figurarse lo que estaba pasando. Y vi al cobarde, con una facilidad pasmosa. Porque él lo sabía. Sabía que nada podía hacer contra mí. Sabía que si yo, la salvadora y el oscuro, le atacaba, nada podría hacer en mi contra. No había trato que hacer. Porque lo que yo le daba por mi parte estaba bien claro. Le dejaba seguir con vida.

_ La mano del pirata._ Dije, simplemente, y a mi lado, apareció un frasco con formol, donde la mano flotaba irregularmente.

_ Bien, por una vez, has tomado la decisión acertada._ Saqué la mano del frasco y salí fuera. Ya casi había terminado.

 _Anzu_

Aquella jaula estaba bien contruida. No podía viajar en el tiempo en su interior, Regina no podía abrirla con ningún hechizo, y lo cierto es que estaba empezando a desesperarme. Pero al final, se me ocurrió una idea, una idea estúpida y absurda, como todas las que solía tener. Sin embargo, esa idea sólo me involucraba a mí. Tomé la segunda hombrera, la que Augustine me había dado, y me la puse en el hombro izquierdo. Cinder me miró y los ojos se la abrieron como platos.

_ ¡Anzu! Eso no va a funcionar, y lo sabes._ Me dijo, poniéndose delante de mí.

_ Tengo que intentarlo._ Dije, llevándome las manos a las hombreras, y golpeándolas a la vez._ Y no te voy a dejar que me lo impidas.

Aún con el brillo envolviéndome, salté directamente a través del techo de la prisión, su punto más vulnerable. Lo atravesé, pero cuando caí al suelo, la electricidad me estaba golpeando, y me tambaleé en el suelo y caí. La armadura se había sobrecargado. Sin embargo, esa era precisamente mi mejor baza para aquella batalla. Me levanté, y la capa comenzó a ondear. Tuve que usar la espada para sostenerme. Todo el cuerpo me temblaba, y estaba entumecido, pero esa sensación se iba desvaneciendo lentamente.

 _Augustine_

Finalmente le encontré, frente a un acantilado, observando su garfio. Se giró, y cuando me miró, se quedó pálido. Pero no pálido como el mármol, sino como la tiza. Lo cierto es que me divirtió verle así. Estaba claro que no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado. A fin de cuentas, había sido rápida, y Regina y Emma habían sido tan amables de guardar el secreto.

_ Cualquiera diría que estás viendo tu peor pesadilla._ Me reí, con sorna._ He tenido que esperar mucho, pero compensa con tal de ver cómo tu corazoncito se rompe del todo.

_ Pero... Emma..._ Murmuró.

_ ¡Cállate! Estoy hablando yo._ Le interrumpí._ No puedes privarme de la ocasión de decirte que jamás te he amado, que eres un pelele, un perrito faldero, y siendo generosa eres pasable en el dormitorio. Confieso que me das asco, que no sé qué se me podía pasar por la cabeza para besarte la primera vez... y por qué fui tan cobarde cómo para no dejarte antes de que me pidieras matrimonio. Pero ahora... ahora me lo vas a compensar.

_ ¿Cómo?

_ Dejando que esparza tus órganos por todo el pueblo. Quién sabe... quizá algún día puedan llegar a reconstruirte. Aunque dudo que nadie se tome la molestia.

Estaba disfrutando de mi venganza. Lo confieso. Aquel hombre me había arrebatado mi felicidad con su egoísmo, y sin embargo, él era incapaz de verse culpable. Sin embargo, una vez más, un sonido metálico me hizo girarme. Y allí estaba Anzu, una vez más.

Su armadura parecía más imponente ahora. El material dorado brillaba, a pesar de que no había luz solar. A su espalda, dos espadas bailaban, flotando en el aire. Seguía sin poder ver su rostro, pero imaginaba que tendría una sonrisa confiada.

_ ¿Es que siempre tienes que entrometerte en todo?_ Grité a pleno pulmón._ Ya te lo advertí, Anzu. Te exterminaré.

_ Vengarte no va a aliviar tu carga, Emma... y dudo que llegue a hacerte desaparecer como ansías. Estás en un callejón sin salida.

Y tenía razón, eso lo sabía. Lo que es irónico era que había estado intentando provocarla a ella con intención de que me matase, puesto que la Anzu que yo había conocido habría sido capaz. Había pasado por demasiadas cosas. Habían puesto a mi hermano en mi contra. Había visto morir a todas las personas que quise. Estaba harta.

Alcé las manos, conjurando magia blanca y negra a partes iguales. Generé una gran esfera y la lancé directamente contra Anzu. Las espadas, como si tuviesen vida propia, inmediatamente trataron de bloquear mi ataque. Pero fue en balde. La defensa se rompió, y mi ataque la dio de lleno.

Anzu cayó al suelo, esforzándose por ponerse en pie. Las armas se quedaron en el suelo. Primero terminaría con ella, y luego con Killian. Podría continuar con mi espiral de destrucción.

 _Cinder_

Lancé una patada contra las paredes de aquella prisión, y salí despedida hacia atrás. Me tambaleé debido a la electricidad que recorría mi cuerpo durante unos segundos. Gran parte de la carga se había ido con Anzu, pero sin embargo, aún había suficiente como para retenernos dentro.

_ Es inútil._ Puntualizó Regina._ Matándote no vas a conseguir salir fuera.

_ Al menos yo intento hacer algo._ Dije, poniéndome en pie._ Estamos aquí encerradas porque no habláis de lo que sentís.

_ No hay demasiado de lo que hablar._ Dijo Emma._ Regina tiene claras sus prioridades.

_ Emma..._ susurró la morena._ Creo que te equivocas.

_ ¿Vas en serio?_ Emma estaba alterada. En ese momento recordaba a Augustine._ ¿Vas a decirme que ahora, a dos metros del cadáver de tu marido, es cuando piensas darme una oportunidad? ¡No pienso ser tu segundo plato, Regina!

Clap. La mano de Regina sobre el rostro de Emma resonó por toda aquella prisión. Emma alzó la vista, mirándola fijamente, confusa, enfadada y desafiante a la vez. Se llevó la mano al interior de la chaqueta y sacó unos papeles que les tiró a Emma.

_ ¿Qué es esto?_ Preguntó la rubia.

_ Son mis papeles del divorcio._ Regina estaba más alterada incluso._ Tenías razón. Robin es un cerdo, y por eso le abandoné. No le quería... y él tampoco me quería a mí. Era todo una mentira, un engaño.

_ ¿Entonces por qué te casaste con él?_ Llegados a ese punto estaban la una frente a la otra, gritando tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitían.

_ Porque creía que era lo correcto. Y no quería volver a equivocarme. Creía que le amaba. Creía que hacía lo correcto. Lo mejor para mí... para Henry.

_ Creo que sé de lo que hablas._ Emma bajó la voz, y la miró._ Yo también hice lo mismo pero... cuando Killian me propuso matrimonio... tuve que salir corriendo, porque no era la persona con quien quería estar.

_ ¿Y quién sería esa persona?

_ Vas a obligarme a decirlo, Regina._ Emma se rió nerviosamente._ ¿No lo sabes ya?

_ Siempre tomamos las decisión equivocadas. ¿Verdad, Swan?

_ Esta vez no.

Emma no dejó reaccionar a Regina. Se lanzó sobre ella y la besó en los labios. Regina la rodeó con los brazos, llevando las manos a su pelo rubio. Parecieron olvidar que yo estaba allí. Escuché un pequeño sonido, similar al de una bombilla al romperse y observé cómo la prisión se desvanecía sin más. Dejaría a las tortolitas en paz y me iría a buscar a mi propia chica.

 _Anzu_

Escuché un crujido, y sentí como la armadura se desactivaba. La hombrera izquierda, la de Cinder, se cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos. Lancé un grito de genuino dolor emocional. Augustine se estaba acercando a mí, preparando su siguiente ataque. Yo me puse en pie, y me aferré a la espada. Notaba la frustración invadirme. Y entonces, cuando intentó lanzarme su hechizo, la magia chisporroteó y se deshizo en el aire.

El guantelete de su brazo se convirtió en arena y se cayó al suelo. Acto seguido sucedió lo mismo con el brazal y, lentamente, sucedió con toda la armadura. La piel de Augustine dejó de tener el aspecto de un cocodrilo y finalmente quedó envuelta en luz dorada que empezó a consumirla. Y en ese momento, sonrió, sonrió y lloró al mismo tiempo.

_ Gracias..._ susurró. ¿Se dirigía a mí? ¿O acaso a la nada?

En cualquier caso, había conseguido su sueño. Pero yo no había recuperado la armadura de Cinder. Lo que significaba que tendría que ir a buscar mi nave, y las consecuencias que eso tenía. Estaba pensando en la pelirroja, cuando esta hizo acto de presencia. Me ayudó a ponerme en pie y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

_ Menos mal que estás bien._ Susurró, sin soltarme._ Pensaba que no volvería a verte.

_ No tienes que preocuparte por eso._ Dije, en voz baja._ Augustine ha roto tu hombrera... creo que tendremos que ir a buscar mi nave.

_ Bueno, vamos a despedirnos. ¿No te parece? No quiero que esta vez hagas el numerito de desaparecer sin más. No les haría gracia a Emma y Regina.

_ Vale... vamos._ Dije, en un susurro.

No hablé demasiado durante el trayecto hasta el hogar de la alcaldesa. Lo cierto es que no dejaba de pensar en lo mismo. En aquel oscuro secreto que guardaba y que probablemente minaría su confianza en mí cuando se lo dijera. Me daba miedo decírselo. Pero tarde o temprano, tendría que hacerlo.

Encontramos la puerta de la casa abierta de par en par, y nos preocupamos. Escuché gritos en la planta superior, y corrí en esa dirección, preocupada, puesto que aunque Augustine había desaparecido, no podía estar segura de que todo hubiese terminado.

No obstante, cuando abrí la puerta del dormitorio de un golpe, los gritos cesaron, y las dos mujeres, que se encontraban metidas en la cama, se dejaron ver, tapándose con la manta hasta la altura del pecho. Al parecer no era que estuviesen atacándola precisamente.

_ ¿Os importa?_ Dijo Emma, quitándose el pelo rubio y revuelto de delante de la cara._ Estábamos ocupadas.

Cerré la puerta y miré a Cinder, que estaba conteniendo una risotada. Estaba claro que ella sí que se olía que íbamos a encontrarla en esa situación. Bajamos al salón, y poco después bajaron ambas metidas en sendos albornoces.

_ Que mal momento habéis tenido para presentaros._ Dijo la rubia.

_ ¡Emma!_ Regina le dio un codazo y la sheriff se quejó.

_ Me alegra ver que no perdéis el tiempo._ Dijo Cinder._ No os preocupéis, veníamos a despedirnos. Tenemos que ir a buscar la nave de Anzu que... ¿Dónde está?

La hombrera se desplegó y abrí una zona del guantelete, revelando una pequeña pantalla y un par de botones. Pulsé algunos y las miré.

_ Esta en Egipto. Hace un puñado de siglos. No debería ser un viaje difícil.

_ ¿Podemos acompañaros?_ Preguntó Emma._ Siempre he querido conocer Egipto.

_ Venga Anzu, di que sí._ Cinder me puso la mano en el hombro._ Una última aventura juntas.

_ Bueno, a mí me parece bien._ Reconocí._ No debería ser un viaje complicado.

Quizá debería haber pensado aquellas palabras, porque no podía estar más equivocada.


	9. Chapter 9: Punto de inflexión

**Bueno, hemos llegado a un punto de inflexión en la historia. Me veo en la obligación de decir que en primera instancia pensé en esta historia para hacer un crossover, y aunque hasta ahora he intentado evitar las relaciones con el otro fandom involucrado, lo cierto es que a partir de ahora, va a ser mucho más difícil, dada la naturaleza del último arco argumental. AQUELLOS QUE CRUZÁIS ESTA LÍNEA ESTÁIS AVISADOS**

 **Y bueno Love, sí que me apetecía incluir a Male, lo consideré importante :3. Y sí, la aventura se va a poner dura XD**

* * *

 _Anzu_

Aquellas áridas tierras llamaban mi atención más de lo que quisiera. Me recordaban a algunas partes de mi patria. En aquel momento amanecía, y una luz naranja envolvía el cielo, caprichosamente. El calor era sofocante. El sol parecía un enemigo implacable, dispuesto a tostar por completo la piel de aquel que osara separase de la sombra. Por suerte para mí, mi piel morena estaba preparada para ese asalto. No podría decir lo mismo de la de mis compañeras.

Mi armadura contaba con un sistema para rastrear distorsiones temporales, y había una localizada cerca. La ciudad de Egipto parecía dispuesta a recibirnos. Una ciudad de contrastes, donde las clases estaban demasiado diferenciadas a mi parecer. Nos había buscado atuendos de la nobleza, pero aún así tenía claro que Emma y Cinder llamarían la atención si no se cubrían bien el pelo.

Seguí el rastro hasta el palacio real. Allí se encontraba mi nave. ¿Cómo había podido acabar en esa zona? Los guardas estaban en plena patrulla. No íbamos a poder entrar sin más. Sin embargo, Regina puso rápidamente atajo a ese problema. Un movimiento de su mano y los guardias se deslizaron al suelo, completamente dormidos.

_ ¿Desde cuándo funciona la magia fuera de Storybrooke?_ Preguntó Emma.

_ Debe haber algo mágico en este lugar._ Susurré, entrando en silencio en el palacio.

Fue una larga travesía hasta las entrañas del castillo. No obstante, una vez tuve mi nave delante la reconocí al instante. Tenía un sistema de camuflaje, y ante mí, lo que aparecía era un sarcófago. Sin embargo, presa de la emoción, no me fijé en las cadenas cuando trataba de abrir la puerta. No me fijé en la mujer que estaba entrando por la puerta hasta que ella carraspeó.

_ Me gustaría mucho saber quiénes sois vosotras... y cómo os atrevéis a entrar en mi palacio... y tratáis de arrebatarme mi posesión más preciada.

Cualquier que hubiera estudiado algo de historia sobre la tierra, reconocería a aquella mujer. Aquel vestuario tan recargado, aquel tocado, aquellos ojos bien delineados, aquella piel torneada, y aquellos ojos, ojos azules que parecían ahondar hasta lo más profundo de mi alma con una simple mirada. La reina de Egipto, la monarca entre las monarcas. Creo que podía decir que incluso la reina más temida del bosque encantado, allí presente, tenía que darle sus puntos a Cleopatra.

_ Esta es mi nave._ Subí el tono de voz._ Y tú me la has robado.

_ Oh... de modo que es tuya._ Se rió._ O más bien... lo era. Lleva bastante tiempo aquí, ¿Sabes?

_ ¿Unos doscientos años, quizá?_ La miré fijamente._ Es la edad que tienes... un tanto extraña para tu aspecto.

_ Eres muy perspicaz._ Dijo, sonriendo. Sonaba confiada, pero sujetaba el cetro que llevaba en la mano derecha con demasiada firmeza._ Aprecio mucho esa característica. Ya decidiré qué hacer con ella.

Hubo un resplandor, repentino, y sentí cómo las piernas me fallaban. Caí al suelo. Y sentí como el sueño me invadía.

 _Emma_

Sentía la arena caerme sobre la cara. Abrí los ojos, y me encontré en una pequeña habitación apenas iluminada por un ventanuco. Había una puerta de madera, un par de camas y nada más. La piedra de las paredes y la arena del suelo parecían nuestra única compañí estaba tirada en el suelo de mala manera. Parecía que nos habían dejado allí tiradas sin más.

_ Parece que a Cleopatra no le interesamos._ Cinder se subió a la cama y me miró, yo le devolví la mirada, alzando una ceja.

_ ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

_ Bueno, nosotras estamos aquí… y ella estará con Anzu y con Regina. Somos las segundonas. Ya te acostumbrarás.

_ Prefiero aprovechar para buscar la manera de salir de aquí._ Comenté._ ¿No tendrás una horquilla, por casualidad?

_ ¿Una qué?_ Preguntó, alzando una ceja.

_ A veces pienso que eres de otro planeta.

_ Bueno, y lo soy… pero esa no es la cuestión._ Dijo, rebuscando en sus bolillos._ ¿Te han dejado algo?

_ No, parece que no._ Pregunté rebuscando en mis bolsillos. No tenía ni la pistola, ni la cartera. Ni tan siquiera mis propias llaves o el móvil._ Como parece que vamos a pasar un rato largo aquí… ¿Por qué no me explicas eso de que eres de otro planeta?

_ Luego, quizá._ Bostezó._ Yo prefiero dormir un poco ahora… y aprovechar la noche para escapar.

 _Anzu_

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en lo que parecía ser una especie de taller. Había piezas por todas partes, desperdicios. Me habían cambiado de ropa y me habían puesto un traje bastante más humilde. Al menos no llevaba ataduras como me esperaba en un principio. Me dirigí a la puerta y traté de abrirla, sin demasiado éxito. La aporreé, pero no obtuve ningún resultado.

_ ¿Quién está ahí?_ Preguntó una voz, cerca de mí.

No me había fijado en una mujer que se encontraba agazapada en una esquina, en una pequeña cama. Su pregunta sonaría extraña si uno no la miraba a los ojos. Sobre estos había una mancha negra, que parecía ser alquitrán. Y aunque los tenía abiertos, podía distinguirse la misma sustancia cubriendo sus globos oculares, tiñéndolos de negro. Estaba claro que por más que se esforzara, no iba a lograr ver absolutamente nada.

_ Me llamo Anzu._ Me presenté, acercándome. La mujer, no sin cierta torpeza, acercó su mano a mi rostro, tocándolo, con el objetivo de "verme".

_ Eres muy guapa, Anzu._ Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de aquella mujer rubia._ Soy Zandramas, y me parece que las dos estamos aquí por la misma razón.

_ ¿Por qué razón?_ Pregunté, cruzándome de brazos, gesto que ella no pudo ver.

_ Porque somos útiles._ Dijo, dándome un golpecito en el pecho._ ¿Qué te ha quitado a ti?

_ Mi nave._ Respondí, mordiéndome el labio.

_ A mí me arrebató mi cetro… y me encerró aquí para que pudiese construirle más cosas. ¿Qué voy a construirle si estoy ciega? ¿Le ves sentido?

_ No demasiado, la verdad._ Susurré, sentándome en una cama que, deduje que era para mí._ ¿Y qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿No debería echarme una charla? ¿Amenazarme quizá?

_ Eso depende._ Dijo la mujer, con la vista puesta en el vacío._ ¿Había con vosotras alguna mujer más hermosa que ella?

_ Quizá… ¿Por qué?

_ Porque está en un buen apuro._ Dijo la rubia, en un susurro._ Eso es algo que Cleopatra no soporta.

 _Regina_

Me encontraba como en una nube. Aquel fogonazo me había hecho sentir pájaros en la cabeza. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré en un salón suntuoso, lleno de adornos dorados. Había estatuas de seres con cuerpo humano y cabeza de animal a ambos lados de la habitación. Yo me encontraba sentada a la derecha de un gran trono, sentada en una silla más pequeña. Mis manos y mis pies estaban atados a esa silla.

Estuve sola durante al menos diez minutos antes de que aquella mujer volviese a aparecer. Su maquillaje recargado llamaba irremisiblemente la atención, destacando aquellos ojos más propios de un depredador que de una persona. Sin embargo, me mantuve impasible. Si lo que pretendía era intimidarme, no iba a serle tan sencillo.

_ ¿Dónde están mis amigas?_ Le pregunté, directamente. Ella se rió.

_ No te preocupes, están vivas si eso es lo que te preocupa._ Se rió._ Pero aquí las preguntas las hago yo.

Puso su cetro sobre mi rostro, y noté cómo ardía. Tuve que retroceder para quitármelo de encima. Estaba claro quién tenía el poder en aquella situación y, por mucho que me doliese, no era yo.

_ Ahora dime... ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes?_ Preguntaba en un susurro, sin dejar de mirarme.

_ Soy Regina, de Storybrooke._ Contesté con sinceridad.

_ No creo haber oído eso antes. ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿En Grecia, quizá? ¿Te envían para espiarme?_ Preguntó, subiendo la voz.

_ He venido con Anzu, a recuperar su nave. Nada más.

_ Tanta belleza desperdiciada._ Susurró, tomándome por el cuello._ Un rostro tan bello no debería ser utilizado para hazañas tan mundanas.

Se acercó, y pasó su lengua por mi mejilla. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, y le di un cabezazo. Se echó atrás, se había mordido la lengua con tanta fuerza que le estaba sangrando. Sin embargo, la herida se cerró rápidamente, y quedó como si nada hubiese sucedido.

_ Luchadora... eso me gusta. Quién sabe... quizá encuentre un sitio para ti... y no tenga que quitarte esa bonita cara.

¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿Arrancarme la cara? ¿Cortármela acaso? Decididamente aquella mujer estaba enferma. El poder corrompe. Es una lección que nadie tenía más clara que yo. Se acercó a mí de nuevo, alzando el cetro, y traté de soltarme las ataduras. Sentí como una de ellas se rompía, sin más, y observé que en mi mano había aparecido algo que parecía humo negro.

Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para celebrar mi victoria antes de que la mujer, con un giro en el cetro, lograse que mis manos acabaran atadas una vez más. Aquello pareció suscitar su interés.

_ Veo que guardas un corazón tomado por las sombras. Más interesante si cabe.

 _Anzu_

Había tomado una gran lona y unas cuerdas, y estaba confeccionando un paracaídas para escapar por el gran ventanal que había en la sala. Eso había sido un gran descuido por su parte, desde luego. Zandramas hacía lo que podía, y lo cierto es que se desenvolvía muy bien a pesar de su ceguera.

_ Supongo que si te tiene encerrada aquí, tampoco debes ser de por aquí._ Dijo, ayudándome a estirar la tela.

_ No, la verdad es que no, de todos modos en casa no me trataban demasiado bien. No sintonizaban conmigo. Por eso me fui.

_ ¿Y no lo echas de menos?_ Preguntó, atando un cabo de forma extremadamente mañosa.

_ Cuando veo el atardecer, aquí... bueno... el tono naranja me es familiar._ Susurré. No tenía ganas de ponerme nostálgica._ Esto está listo. ¿Seguro que quieres jugarte la vida también?

_ La alternativa es quedarme aquí hasta que Cleopatra decida matarme. Creo que prefiero saltar.

La tomé de la mano y la ayudé a ponerse en el alféizar de la ventana. Se sujetó a mí. No parecía tener miedo, aunque no podía ver la enorme caída que se nos venía encima, a diferencia de mí. Me aferré a ella y saltamos. El suelo estaba más lejos de lo que había pensado. Pero esperé mientras caíamos, hasta el momento justo, o al menos eso pensaba.

Al principio el paracaídas funcionó y empezamos a caer elegantemente hacia el exterior. Sin embargo, en los últimos metros la tela terminó por ceder y caímos sobre la arena abruptamente. Sentí como la arena se dispersaba y tosí un poco.

_ Bien... ahora tengo que ir a buscar a Cinder._ Dije, poniéndome en pie.

_ Te acompaño._ Dijo Zandramas, poniéndose en pie._ Te debo un favor, después de todo.

_ ¿Y si nos cogen?_ Pregunté, poniendo las manos en sus hombros._ Esta no es tu lucha.

_ Tampoco llegaría muy lejos yo sola

 _Emma_

La espera se me hacía eterna. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Cinder había despertado hacía bien poco, y seguía insistiendo en ocultarme a qué se refería. Realmente era posible que fuese de otro planeta. A fin de cuentas, con aquella armadura Anzu parecía bien capaz de atravesar dimensiones sin ningún problema. A fin de cuentas había estado insistiendo mucho en recuperar la de Cinder para poder hacer viajes que no fueran "locales".

_ Espera... ya vienen._ Cinder se ocultó entre las sombras

Parecía que tenía todo aquello pensado. A mí me tocaba hacer de cebo, o al menos eso parecía. Cuando la puerta se abrió, ocurrió todo como una exhalación. Cuando quise darme cuenta, los guardias estaban en el suelo. Cinder los había noqueado.

_ ¡Emma!_ Me gritó._ Despierta, tenemos que salir de aquí.

_ ¿Y a dónde vamos?_ Pregunté.

_ A donde me imagino que encontraremos a Anzu... Directamente en la boca del lobo.

 _Regina_

_ Creo que he tomado mi decisión._ Dijo la mujer, mirándome fijamente._ Lo más rápido es matarte. Así nadie volverá a tener dudas sobre mi belleza.

Alzó el cetro, y entonces la puerta se abrió de par en par. Y allí estaban, Emma, Cinder, Anzu, y una mujer que me era completamente desconocida. Habían llegado al rescate, y lograron que suspirase de alivio. Emma se adelantó, espada en mano, y apuntó con ella a Cleopatra, amenazándola.

_ ¡Aparta tus sucias manos de mi novia!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahora mismo es que no me cuadra, Love... quizá para el final, pero de momento creo que no tendremos una escenita de esas.**

* * *

 _Emma_

Notaba mi corazón desbocado. El instinto de proteger a Regina se había adueñado de mí. Ahora olvidaba lo fácilmente que había logrado derrotarnos a todas con aquel cetro. Espada en mano, me lancé directamente contra aquella mujer. La espada chocó con el cetro y sentí una onda expansiva que me lanzaba hacia atrás. Lancé un grito y volví a la carga. No estaba pensando, simplemente estaba actuando, lanzando mandoblazos al azar. Cleopatra no parecía tener ningún problema con ello, a decir verdad. Al final logró lanzarme contra la pared, dolorosamente.

 _Regina_

Las ataduras que me retenían se rompieron repentinamente. Mi mano volvía a mostrar esa estela de magia negra tan intensa que había salido antes. Al parecer, la magia que circulaba en aquel lugar sacaba lo peor de mí. En cualquier caso, ver a Emma lanzada contra la pared había hecho que dejase de importarme en lo más mínimo. Alcé la mano y elevé a esa mujer por los aires. Sin embargo, ella lanzó un fogonazo, perdí la concentración y la dejé caer.

Invoqué una llamarada, y me encontré con que el fuego era negro en lugar de rojo. Sea como fuere, cuando lo lancé, las prendas de la mujer empezaron a arder y tuvo que agitar el cetro nerviosamente para apagarlas. La mujer desconocida, ciega al parecer, se movía desesperadamente por la habitación, buscando algo, aunque no parecía tener demasiado éxito.

Me preparé para lanzar otra llamarada, pero Cleopatra se me adelantó. El fogonazo que me lanzó, esta vez, sentía que me quemaba la piel. Pero cuando perdía la esperanza, aquella mujer se puso delante de mí y recibió el golpe por mí. Cuando el fogonazo terminó cayó al suelo. Toda la parte delante de su cuerpo estaba quemada. Sus ojos, derretidos, cayeron por su rostro, convertidos en dos pequeños charcos negros en el suelo. Sentí el impulso de vomitar, en especial al ver que aún se movía.

_ El cetro..._ Suplicaba._ Dame mi cetro...

La razón pareció volver a mi cabeza cuando vi aquel horror. Cleopatra, en cambio, no parecía sentir nada hacia lo que había hecho. Hice aparecer otra llamarada en mi mano, pero al ver su color negro, la hice desaparecer.

_ ¿Qué me has hecho?_ Le pregunté, mirándola directamente.

_ Pensé que sería divertido jugar un poco con tu sangre y la de Anzu._ Dijo, como si no tuviese la menor importancia._ Parece que la suya no te ha sentado demasiado bien a ti.

_ ¿Has mezclado mi sangre con la suya?_ Anzu había abierto mucho los ojos._ ¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Nos podías haber matado a las dos!

_ Eso formaba parte de la diversión._ Dijo ella.

Estaba tan concentrada en su actuación que ni tan siquiera se percató de Emma que, con un gesto felino, la atacó por la espalda, le arrebató el cetro, y me lo lanzó. Yo ni me lo pensé antes de entregarlo a la moribunda que tanto suplicaba por él.

En cuanto tocó el cetro todo su cuerpo se inundó con una luz dorada, reconstruyéndose por completo, incluso las manchas que rodeaban sus ojos. Sin embargo, cuando los abrió, el negro que los había vuelto ciegos había desaparecido. Su rostro se mostró serio, implacable, y lanzó un grito, que se convirtió en un sonido propio de un halcón más que humano.

_ ¡No!_ Exclamó la monarca. Por primera vez había perdido la compostura.

Cuando aquella mujer la miró, se encogió como un ratoncillo que era observado por una lechuza. Hubo un repentino silencio en la sala. Nadie, y me incluyo, supo por qué, pero tenía la necesidad de mantenerse en silencio mientras aquella mujer iba caminando lentamente hacia Cleopatra y esta huía despavorida, echándose hacia atrás.

_ Durante años tu pueblo me consideró como a una divinidad, Cleopatra. No es que lo pidiera... pero lo cierto, es que es algo que deberías haber tenido en cuenta antes de atreverte a robarme mi cetro. ¿Qué creías? ¿Que podrías aprovecharte de mí sólo porque había perdido la vista? Ahora puedo ver... y puedo hacerte pagar.

Cleopatra había echado a correr y se había topado con la ventana, para finalmente subirse al alféizar y prepararse para saltar si era necesario. Pero la rubia no tuvo más que alzar el cetro, y la mujer, con un sonoro grito, cayó de espaldas hacia el vacío.

_ Creo que debo daros las gracias._ Dijo, mirándonos._ Llevo muchos años bajo llave en aquella habitación, sin poder ver. Y ahora, por fin puedo reanudar una búsqueda, la más importante de mi vida. Espero que vosotras también tengáis suerte en la que veo que estáis acometiendo.

Elevó los brazos, y envuelta en llamas, se elevó, adoptando la forma de un fénix que se perdió entre las nubes al despegar.

_ ¿Quién se supone que era esa mujer?_ Preguntó Emma, sin dejar de mirarla perderse en la inmensidad.

_ No sé... ¿El dios egipcio del sol?_ Anzu se encogió de hombros, como si aquello fuese su pan de cada día.

 _Cinder_

Parecía que la amenaza finalmente había desaparecido. Sin embargo, yo sabía que Anzu no se encontraba bien mientras bajábamos de nuevo. Hacía varios días que presentía que me ocultaba algo. Y Anzu no solía guardarse nada de esa manera, no conmigo, al menos. Esperé a que doblásemos un recodo y la tomé por el hombro. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

_ Anzu... ¿Qué es lo que no me cuentas?_ Le pregunté directamente.

Ella se pasó la mano por el rostro, intentando contener las lágrimas sin demasiado éxito. Emma y Regina estaban algo más adelante, al parecer no se habían percatado de que Anzu estuviese llorando. Ella se serenó y trató de decirme lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

_ Es que... es la última vez que voy a verte._ Parecía que se había roto un cristal y finalmente decía lo que llevaba tanto tiempo pensando._ Y no puedo... me supera.

_ Pero... ¿Qué dices?_ Le dije, en un susurro._ Yo no voy a dejarte Anzu. ¿Por qué ibas a dejar de verme?

_ Por... la nave._ Susurró._ Las coordenadas se fijarán. Tendré que llevarte al lugar en el que te encontré.

Sentí un terror primigenio ante la idea de tener que volver a casa, aquel infierno del que Anzu me había sacado. Di un paso atrás, y mi respiración se agitó. Ahora entendía por qué Anzu había dejado la nave, porque había estado tan desesperada por recuperar mi hombrera... por qué había estado tan frustrada cuando Augustine la había roto.

_ Sigo sin entender por qué._ Confesé.

_ Porque tienes un destino._ Dijo, en un susurro._ Uno más grande que tú y que yo. Uno del que depende todo el universo. Debes estar en tu puesto cuando todo ocurra... o la historia se hará trizas.

_ Eso suena... bueno, importante._ Dije, en un susurro._ ¿Estás segura? A fin de cuentas... yo sólo soy una don nadie.

_ Eres mucho más que eso, y lo sabes perfectamente._ Me dijo, en un susurro.

Me puso la mano sobre el rostro, y noté como se acercaba. Cerró los ojos, y supe que al menos, mi último deseo, iba a cumplirse. Cerré los míos, deseando que se rozaran, pero en el último momento sentí un empujón. Cuando los abrí, sentí el más puro terror.

Una espada, la de Anzu en realidad, atravesaba su pecho. Un chorro de sangre surgía de su pecho, y otro de entre sus labios. Tras ella se encontraba Cleopatra, vestida con su armadura, a excepción del casco. Había una sonrisa diabólica en sus ojos mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo sin vida del amor de mi vida. Sentí como el corazón se me rompía en un millar de pedazos.

_ Y ahora... es tu turno._ Me tomó por el cuello y me arrastró por el suelo mientras yo gritaba con todas mis fuerzas, deseando tener un arma con la que poder asesinarla.

Volví a la sala del trono, a la cual Emma y Regina no tardaron en llegar. Cleopatra había perdido la cabeza del todo. La armadura de Anzu estaba preparada para casi todo. Ni tan siquiera los hechizos que Regina intentó lanzarle parecieron tener efecto.

 _Cleopatra_

Había triunfado, no de la manera esperada, y quizá hubiese perdido mi cetro, pero había comenzado mi venganza. La morena ya había caído, y ahora era el turno de la pelirroja. Las había pillado a punto de besarse. Eso hacía que la venganza fuese más dulce.

Y entonces, un sonido llamó mi atención. Algo pensado y metálico golpeando el suelo. Tenía intención de ignorarlo, pero ese sonido se repitió una vez y otra. Hasta que la vi. Anzu, aún sangrando a borbotones, se adentraba en la habitación, mirándome con desafío.

_ ¿Por qué no terminas lo que has empezado conmigo antes de ponerte con ellas?_ Preguntó, sin dejar de mirarme de esa horrible manera.

_ Muy bien... como quieras... de todos modos al final estaréis todas muertas. La que muera primero no tiene importancia.

_ En realidad... deberías estar orgullosa. No es fácil matar a alguien como yo. Suelen decir que la primera vez duele... ahora lo comprobaré.

_ ¿La primera vez?_ Pregunté, sin entender.

Anzu lloraba. Y sus lágrimas se perdían en el aire, convertidas en una hilera de resplandor naranja que, poco a poco, estaba impregnando su piel. Se miró las manos, brillantes hasta un punto en el que iluminarían la más oscura de las noches, y me miró, con sus ojos inundados por ese resplandor.

_ Has usado mi nave para prolongar tu estancia de vida. Como una batería, sin entender lo que es en realidad... sin entender lo que yo soy. Pero ahora te lo mostraré. Y te darás cuenta de hasta qué punto has estado perdiendo el tiempo.

No me sentía capacitada para hablar, completamente congelada por lo que estaba viendo. Era el espectáculo más hermoso pero a la vez triste que había visto en mi vida. Sentía como algo dentro de mí que llevaba muchísimo tiempo dormida despertaba.

_ Cinder._ La pelirroja se volvió hacia Anzu._ Creo que esta es mi última ocasión para llegar a decirlo... Te quiero.

Hubo un estallido de luz que salió de sus manos, de sus pies, de su cabeza. Ella gritaba, dolorida, mientras la luz se reflejaba en las paredes. La habitación empezó a temblar y algunas columnas se desmoronaron. Y más tarde la quietud inundó todo, hasta que el polvo se despejó y pude ver mejor.

En el lugar donde segundos antes había estado Anzu había otra mujer. Pálida, pelirroja y, confieso, también más atractiva que yo, lo que lograba que mi rabia despegara. O lo habría hecho si terminase de entender la situación. La mujer se miraba la manos, se las pasaba por el cuerpo, se entretuvo con su pelo, acariciándolo, llevándose al rostro para ver su color.

_ Siempre quise ser pelirroja..._ Murmuró._ Y ahora soy blanca, además... extraño.

_ ¿Quién se supone que eres tú?_ Pregunté, poniéndome en pie. Ella me sonrió, como si supiera algo que a mí se me escapaba.

_ Soy Anzu, por supuesto._ Dijo, acercándose a mí. Me temblaban las manos, pero logré lanzar un mandoblazo, ella me rechazó y me desarmó._ Yo en tu lugar no haría eso... da la impresión de que ahora soy una guerrera.

_ ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?_ Pregunté. Mi armadura empezó a desarmarse sola y me vi con mi ropa semiquemada de nuevo.

_ Digamos que es magia espacial._ Estaba derrotada. Segundos antes había estado en la cumbre, y ahora, de algún modo, era incapaz de hacer nada salvo temblar.

 _Cinder_

Vi como Cleopatra salía corriendo, y miré a Anzu... Si es que realmente aquella mujer era Anzu. La dejó huir, pero sin dejar de mirarla fijamente antes de mirarme a mí. Sonrió. Era ella, podía verlo en sus ojos. Ahora estaba la cuestión de que tenía que volver a casa, pero al menos saber que ella estaba bien me levantaba la moral. Quizá podría tener algo de esperanza. Cuando terminase lo que tenía que hacer, podría volver con ella, o al menos, eso esperaba.

_ Vámonos de aquí._ Nos dijo, mirando a Emma y Regina. Esta última no dejaba de observarla.

_ Eres clavada a mi madre, ¿Sabes?_ Le dijo, mirándola muy de cerca._ Bueno... salvo por el pelo... cuando era joven era igual que tu.

_ Cleopatra estuvo jugando con nuestra sangre..._ Anzu se encogió de hombros._ Ha de ser por eso.

_ Quizá._ Regina suspiró._ Pero sigue siendo extraño.

_ La nave nos está esperando._ Mi voz sonó más sombría de lo que esperaba, pero no podía evitar sentirme triste ante lo que se sobrevenía.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno, aquí hemos terminado. Habrá una continuación más adelante, un crossover, de hecho, pero esta historia en concreto ya se puede dar por terminada. Espero que disfrutéis del final. Love, gracias por todos tus reviews, espero seguir viéndote en mis futuros fics.**

* * *

 _Anzu_

Todo mi ser era nuevo. En su momento me habían hablado de aquello, pero ni de lejos se parecía a lo que había vivido. Era... sencillamente majestuoso. Me encontraba observándome ante un gran espejo. En efecto, Regina tenía razón, me parecía muchísimo a Cora en su juventud. Mi pálida piel sólo era interrumpida por la caída de mi cabello de fuego. Mi pelo me recordaría a Cinder durante el resto de mi vida.

Bajábamos de nuevo al sótano, donde mi nave nos estaba esperando. Quizá mi mente hubiese cambiado, pero no lo mal que me sentía por tener que dejar a Cinder. Habíamos compartido tantas aventuras, tantas historias, que saber que no iba a volver a verla me rompía el alma. El candado de la nave había desaparecido, y la puerta de aquel sarcófago se abrió, como esperándome.

Esperaba que pudiera volar, a fin de cuentas, Cleopatra había roto mi armadura, de modo que ya no tenía ninguna otra forma de volver a llevar a Regina y Emma a su casa... o comenzar mi propio viaje. Tras la puerta del sarcófago aguardaba una estancia con paredes doradas, poligonal, en torno a una columna de cristal brillante alrededor de la que se hallaban los mandos.

_ Escaleras arriba hay habitaciones._ Comenté._ Supongo que querréis dormir un poco después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

Intenté cambiar las coordenadas, como última esperanza, pero se volvían a fijar automáticamente. Tiré del arranque, y la sala comenzó a tambalearse mientras nos desplazábamos. Fue tan sólo un segundo, rematado por un sonido ahogado, como si los frenos se hubiesen quemado. Uno de los monitores mostró el exterior. Debía haber pasado poco más de un minuto desde que había recogido a Cinder. Y sin embargo a mí se me hacía tan lejano.

_ Bueno... nosotras vamos a ver esas... habitaciones... que has dicho._ Dijo Regina.

_ Pero si yo quería ver..._ Emma empezó la frase, pero Regina le dio un codazo y se la llevó arriba.

 _Regina_

_ Emma, a veces pareces tonta._ Le dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco._ ¿No ves que quieren estar solas?

_ Yo pensé que Cinder querría decirnos algo._ Dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

_ Piensa, Emma._ Me puse seria, buscando las habitaciones. Aquello era enorme... A pesar de que por fuera no era más que un sarcófago._ Si nos tuviéramos que separar y no pudieses volver a verme nunca más... ¿Acaso querrías que en nuestra última conversación hubiese dos personas a las que hemos conocido hace bien poco?

_ Supongo que no._ Dijo, mirándome._ Aunque no quiero tener que pensar en eso.

Me empujó contra la pared y me besó en los labios. La miré a los ojos, y se me escapó una sonrisa traviesa al verle la cara. Desde luego, Emma me había estado ocultando un lado suyo muy atractivo todos aquellos años. La miré a los ojos, y ella me mantenía la mirada, con fijeza.

_ Confieso que verte pelearte con Cleopatra por mí me ha puesto bastante._ Reconocí.

_ Tenemos que encontrar esa maldita habitación de una vez._ Emma lanzó una risita y me cogió del brazo.

 _Cinder_

Sentía el estómago revuelto, un nudo en la garganta, me temblaban las manos incluso. Era puro terror. Me dirigía de vuelta a un infierno, pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que sabía que no iba a volver a Anzu. Su físico era lo de menos. Seguía siendo ella, a pesar de todo. Llevaba al menos un minuto mirando la pantalla, sin decir nada. No quería decirme que me fuera, no quería despedirse. Y eso era algo que entendía perfectamente, porque yo no le había hablado porque tampoco quería hacerlo.

Finalmente pareció ser ella la que reunió el valor y se separó de la consola de la nave. Se acercó a mí, caminando como si se dirigiera hacia una muerte incierta, y me rodeó con los brazos. La escuché sollozar, y no pude evitar imitarla. Siempre me habían dicho que no llorase, que no servía para nada, pero en ese momento, era lo que necesitaba.

Necesitaba romper a llorar, dejar que esas lágrimas que se agolpaban en mi interior salieran a la luz. ¿Alguna vez has mirado al horizonte y has visto como una persona se alejaba, sabiendo que no ibas a volver a verla nunca más? No era nada comparado con lo que sentía en aquel momento. Me separé un segundo y cerré mis ojos, tan sólo para acercarme y darle un beso en los labios. Me separé y la miré a los ojos, esos ojos que estaban tan empapados como los míos.

_ Te quiero._ Dije, en un susurro ahogado.

_ Y yo a ti._ Me dijo, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

_ Prométeme que no me olvidarás.

_ Jamás._ Dijo, poniéndome una mano en el rostro.

Sonreí, sintiéndome un poco mejor al escuchar esas palabras. A partir de entonces, estaría sola, volvería a correr y a esconderme para sobrevivir, porque al parecer había un motivo para ello. Cuando crucé aquella puerta en forma de sarcófago, me quedé observando aquella nave que, con un sonido agónico se desvaneció en la nada. Ahora estaba sola, una vez más. Volvía a sentirme como la niña asustada que se había metido en el cubo de la basura mientras asesinaban a sus padres.

 _Emma_

Finalmente habíamos encontrado una habitación, y me había dejado llevar, presa de una ansiedad que confieso que llevaba sintiendo desde que nos habían interrumpido en la habitación de la alcaldesa. La empujé dentro de aquella habitación señorial, y la lancé sobre la cama, casi arrancándome la ropa. Lo cierto es que no me apetecía juguetear, y algo me decía que a Regina tampoco. Sin embargo, sí que se metió dentro de la cama y se tapó con la mata como si quisiera ocultarme algo que ya había visto.

_ Me temo que voy a tener que detenerla por escándalo público, alcaldesa.

Me lancé sobre la cama, buscando sus labios, mordiéndoselos cuando los encontré. Pero Regina no me dejó tomar la delantera, aprovechó la lucha de nuestras lenguas para empujarme y atraparme bajo la manta. Notaba su textura acariciar mi piel, mientras Regina se movía, buscando enloquecerme, algo que no parecía costarle ningún esfuerzo. Pronto todo mi cuerpo estuvo receptivo.

Bajó la manta y rápidamente atacó mis pezones con sus dientes. Sin embargo, cuando quise mover la mano para acariciarla, no me dejó bajar más allá de su pelo. Regina siempre tenía que llevar la voz cantante, y aquello no cambiaba en la cama.

Metió su cabeza entre mis pechos, y sus labios y dientes dieron buena cuenta de ellos. Empecé a gemir, sonoramente, sabiendo que nadie podía oírnos. Me recreé gritando, desfogándome de esas frustraciones que había sentido durante todo el tiempo en el que había estado fantaseando con la alcaldesa. Repentinamente se coló sobre las mantas y me besó en los labios. Al parecer estaba tan ansiosa como yo, porque no tardó en empezar a encajarse conmigo.

Empezó a moverse, rozándose contra mí. Me sujetó la cabeza, mirándome a los ojos fijamente, obligándome a devolverle la mirada, mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían, y nuestros gemidos subían cada vez más de tono. Me sujeté al pelo de Regina, notando como el cabecero de la cama comenzaba a golpear contra la pared. El orgasmo no golpeó a la vez, fuerte e intenso como un relámpago. Regina gritó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta juraría que se le había escapado alguna palabra inadecuada.

Se tumbó sobre mí, y así nos quedamos dormidas. Supusimos que Anzu nos llamaría cuando llegásemos a casa.

 _Anzu_

Tenía que seguir adelante. Pero no era precisamente fácil. Había un hueco en mi corazón, que dolía, como si tuviese un puñal clavado. Señalaba las coordenadas para volver a Storybrooke con gran pesar. Todo había terminado. La nave hizo un sonido lastimero, como si entendiera mi dolor, yo me reí un poco.

_ Ya sé que a ti siempre te tengo, Lucrezia. Pero no es lo mismo.

El habitual sonido de aterrizaje me puse sobre aviso, y tiré de una palanca, que serviría como sonido de alarma para mis dos acompañantes. Emma y Regina llegaron algo más tarde. Estaban despeinadas, y se habían vestido con prisas. Yo ya imaginaba lo que habían estado haciendo.

_ ¿Lo lleváis todo?_ Pregunté, mirándolas._ No sé cuanto tardaré en volver cuando me vaya.

_ ¿No quieres quedarte un poco más?_ Preguntó Emma._ Apenas has hecho nada más que ayudarnos con Augustine y luchar contra Cleopatra. No has tenido tiempo de divertirte.

_ Es mejor así. Vosotras tenéis una vida que compartir... y yo, bueno... Tengo que vagar por aquí y por allí.

_ Pero no deberías hacerlo sola._ Emma pareció sobresaltarse ante las palabras de Regina._ Por eso Cinder iba contigo, ¿Verdad? Porque no querías estar sola.

_ Y le he destrozado la vida._ Dije, en un susurro._ No es que la haya ayudado mucho.

_ Sé mejor que nadie lo que es sentirse sola, Anzu._ Me dijo, mirándome a los ojos._ Y no debes estarlo. No saldré de esta nave hasta que no me lo prometas, Anzu.

_ Está bien._ Dije, en un quejido._ Te prometo que buscaré a alguien con quién viajar.

_ Te deseo suerte en ese viaje._ Me dijo la morena, acercándose.

La abracé, tal como había hecho con Cinder, y la reina me respondió. Esta vez pude contener las lágrimas, pero me fue terriblemente difícil.

_ Cuídate mucho, ¿Vale?

_ Lo haré._ Dije en un susurro.

_ Procura no meterte en más líos._ Me dijo Emma, con ciertos celos en la mirada.

_ Eso no puedo prometerlo.

Se despidieron con la mano y salieron por la puerta. En cuanto se cerró la nave se puso en marcha, sin mi dirección. Todo comenzó a temblar, y tuve que aferrarme para no caer.

_ ¿Lucrezia? ¡Se puede saber a dónde me llevas!

 _Continuará..._


End file.
